


Escorts

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving Emmerdale, a young Robert uses charm, manipulation, people and the opportunities he finds around him to set up an escort agency in an attempt to improve his life circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bathtime ambitions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up to ao3 fiction Rent and starts where that fic finishes.

Robert slid down the side of the bath tub and submerged his head and shoulders, allowing the warm water to completely envelop him. He waited holding his breath, listening to the pounding percussion of water running from the tap into the tub. They were keeping it running to top up the water level while the excess ran off on the overflow, keeping it constantly warm since it was still winter, and the air in the bathroom was chilly. Connor’s feet kneaded against his butt cheeks, pushing at him, and then forcing him to slide back up and out again. He grinned, pushing his own toes up teasingly into Connor’s armpit, moving them up to Connor’s face, so that Connor batted him away.  Then Connor used the sole of his foot to move Robert’s cock up onto his stomach, and to rub against it until it started to swell, all the time watching Robert’s face with a knowing smile.

‘Teach me.’ Robert said, dipping his shoulders up and down into the water.

‘Teach you what?’

‘Teach me everything. All the tricks. I want to learn.’

‘You teach me. You’re older than me.’

‘But I’m not gay.’

Connor turned his face, biting his lip and laughed.

The house was empty and they were making the most of it.

Robert was still disoriented and harbored a sense of self-loathing, but he pushed it down, hiding it away, and when he was alone with Connor he let himself remember the playful person he wanted to be. And Mickey had left for Manchester and wouldn’t be back for two days, which lightened their mood. They had one client expected the following evening, but Mickey had trusted them to deal with him by themselves.

‘He wants you both, together.’

‘Seriously?’ Robert had asked, fascinated by the idea. This also made him more cheerful. He would feel safe with Connor with him. Up to now he’d never felt quite safe with a client.

‘Connor. Get him up to speed.’

 

So now it was afternoon and they had decided to enjoy a bath. Robert watched Connor’s hair darken as it grew wetter.

‘Sit up. Let me wash your hair,’ he said.

‘Cos that’s not gay,’ Connor murmured.

They both shifted up to a sitting position. Robert opened his thighs wider so that he could create a space and Connor moved into it, near to Robert, while tucking his slender legs up to his chest. He drizzled shampoo onto Connor’s hair and started to massage his scalp.

Connor’s eyes closed and he drifted with a half-smile on his mouth. Robert watched him, slowing the pace. He brushed his lips on the pale white skin at Connor’s shoulder and continued. He saw Connor’s chest rise and fall evenly with his breathing. Some shampoo dropped onto Connor’s cheek. Robert wiped it off gently with his finger.

‘I used to wash Katie’s hair like this,’ he said.

Connor’s smile faded, but he kept his eyes closed.

‘Don’t tell me about that.’

‘Why?’ Robert asked with genuine surprise.

‘Cos it makes me jealous.’

‘Really?’ 

He picked up the shower head and switched the tap, testing the temperature then started to rinse Connor’s hair, stroking the wet locks with his long fingers as the water streamed through it. He sprayed water on Connor’s face so that he scrunched up his eyes and nose and stuck out his tongue spitting out the water.

 ‘Robert!’ He objected laughing.

Robert sprayed the water down over Connor’s shoulders and chest. Then turned it off and ran his hands over Connor’s hair backwards, squeezing out the excess liquid. Connor moved his legs and placed them over Robert’s hips at each side. He slid his arms behind Robert’s back and moved his pelvis so that their cocks touched under the water.

‘Thank you for washing my hair,’ he said, grinding at Robert.

Robert leaned forward and kissed him slowly, flickering his tongue gently into his mouth. Under the water he cupped Connor’s arse with both hands and let his fore finger play against his hole.

Connor’s eyes lowered seductively. He moved up onto Robert’s lap and put his hands around his neck. Robert tried but failed to push in.

‘Soap?’ Connor suggested.

Robert picked up the soap but looked to Connor for guidance.

‘Darling, this isn’t a trick.’ Connor laughed. ‘Just try rubbing some soap on my fucking hole.’

It was still a struggle, but finally Robert was inside. Connor waited, feeling Robert fill him. Then he started to move, the water sloshed about the bath, spilling onto the bathroom floor.

‘Fuck,’ Connor said, ‘we’re going to wreck the house.’

But Robert was already moaning loudly from somewhere low in his throat, his eyes glazed over.

‘Connor, fuuuckk. I’m…’

‘No, no, no, Robert! No, no, darling! Don’t come! You haven’t got a condom on!’

And Connor slipped off quickly back into the water, looking at Robert sitting with his mouth open and his cock pulsing.

Connor pulled him out of the water and grabbed a towel, lying him down on the bathroom floor, he dried him and rolled a condom onto his cock. Robert grabbed his arm and pulled his head down by the hair into a kiss, humming from his throat. Connor used lube now and slowly lowered himself down onto Robert again, watching Robert’s face as his eyes become dark with desire.

Robert started to moan again. Connor took Robert’s hand and guided it to his own cock. He stopped moving.

‘Help me. Get me off, Robert,’ he whispered.

He used his own hand over Robert’s.

‘Yes, yes, like that.’ He moved again on Robert’s cock. ‘Fuck yeah, Robert!’

Connor came first for a change, and Robert's smile broadened at his success. Connor increased his pace, riding him until Robert came too, bucking his hips up off the bathroom floor, his mouth open as he felt himself go over the edge.

After, they climbed back into the bath and stood, washing each other down with the shower head.

‘So it’s been a month.’  Connor stated.

‘And I have money!’ Robert smiled. Mickey had given him a hundred and fifty pounds. Not a great deal of money, but money nevertheless.

‘Let’s go out?’ Connor suggested. ’We could go to a club.’

‘No, because we are going to invest this money in our future. Tomorrow we are going shopping. We’re going to go upmarket and make more money, faster!’

‘But we could go to a club and go dancing tonight, just spend a bit of it.’

Robert looked at Connor's face.

'Alright.' He agreed, with a shake of the head. 'I suppose we could.'

Connor smiled back at him.

Robert kissed him and watched Connor close his eyes as he returned the kiss.


	2. At the Night Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Connor go out to a nightclub and have a brief run in with the law.

It frustrated Robert that Connor wouldn’t eat.

‘It’s good,’ he argued. ‘I made it for you! It’s just macaroni with a cheese sauce for God’s sake and you’re not seriously going out drinking on an empty stomach, are you? Look, I‘m the son of a farmer. My family were growing and producing that food on your plate, so just appreciate it!’

‘I do appreciate it, but I’m just not hungry right now. And I love that you are a farmer.’ Connor laughed. 'That’s so … sexy.’

Robert shook his head.

They sat on the bus on the way into town, almost touching. Robert’s mouth was slightly open. He wanted to lean closer to Connor, fiddle with his hair, push his fingers between his thighs. His groin felt heavy as the memory of their lovemaking that afternoon left him randy and out of balance.

Connor turned to him and smiled and Robert watched his mouth as he spoke.

‘The best gay club is Pinocchio’s. They have seriously good dance music. You must be so cute dancing,’ Connor laughed.

‘I’m not going to a gay club,’ Robert said.

‘What? Why not? I thought we wanted some fun?’

'No.'

Examining Robert’s set face, Connor gave in.

It wasn’t like he was looking to pull. But on the other hand he really had wanted to dance with Robert and, yeah, also maybe to generate a little envy from being with such a hot lad.

They walked into a night club.

‘You’ll have to get me in. I’m under age, remember?’

Robert put an arm over his shoulder.

‘You’ll be fine with me.’

They were hit by the wall of noise and grinned at each other in spite of the earlier tension. Connor slipped off his jacket and hung it over his shoulder showing off some flesh with a low cut white tank top. They walked to the bar and, not yet used to the noise, Robert’s mouth was against Connor’s ear as he asked him what he wanted to drink. ‘Vodka.’ Connor smiled at him, so Robert ordered a vodka and a beer.

At the bar almost immediately they attracted the attention of a group of girls, laughing and whispering behind their hands. One of the girls approached Connor.

‘Haven’t seen you here before. Do you want to buy me a drink?’ She asked.

Connor smiled politely.

‘Don’t take this the wrong way, but you’re not really my type.’ 

‘I’ll buy you one.’ Robert leaned forward with a cheeky wink. ‘What are you having?’

Connor blinked, picking up his vodka.

‘Do you want to come and sit with us?’ The girl asked. 'We’re over there.'

Robert inclined his head and grinned at the girl, following her.

Connor stayed where he was, waiting.

He watched Robert.

Wasting no time, he started kissing the girl he’d sat down with, while she ran her hand over the front of his T-shirt. Connor took a sip of his vodka and looked away. This hadn’t been part of the plan. He wrapped his arms around himself. So much for boyfriends. So much for Robert fucking Sugden. He shook his head then stepped across the crowded floor and tapped Robert on the shoulder a couple of times, so that Robert pulled apart from the girl and squinted up at him.

‘Look, I’m going to leave. Go on somewhere else.’

‘No, don’t leave,’ Robert answered.

‘But there’s nothing for me to hang around for here.' Connor shrugged 'I’m bored.’

‘Don’t leave!’ Robert repeated, looking up at his face, searching his eyes. ‘Go and buy us another drink.’

Connor did as Robert said, but when he came back with the drinks, Robert was even further entangled with this girl. He watched as Robert tugged at her top, pulling it down and pressed his mouth over her exposed breast. Her hand was rubbing at the front of Robert’s jeans.

Connor blushed.

Fuck! He thought. This wasn’t trade.

He placed Robert’s beer on the table in front of them and walked swiftly away, weighing up his options. He could leave and go on to a gay club, although the truth was he may well struggle to get in on the basis of his age. He could go back to the house alone, or he could dance. His eyes stung and he wiped them with his arm, angry with himself. For God’s sake hadn’t he taught his stupid heart not to care about anyone, about anything by now?

He drank his drink down in one and made his way to the dance floor then started to dance.

Glancing over he noticed Robert and the girl had gone.

Probably taken it somewhere more private. He closed his eyes for a moment and turned and danced, letting the music take him, letting himself go.

He felt some hands on his waist and opened his eyes.

Robert.

‘You are a nutter!’ Robert shouted in Connor’s ear, laughing.

‘Did you fuck her?’ Connor shouted back.

Glancing back at the table he saw the girl was back sitting with her friends.

‘No.’ Robert shook his head.

‘Why not?’ 

Robert looked down, shaking his head and licked his lips. As he raised his eyes, Connor saw it. He saw the lust in Robert’s eyes. His heart jumped.

Robert leaned forward.

‘ You. You're so fucking hot!’

Robert leaned into a kiss. Connor didn’t know what attitude they might meet from the club goers. He couldn't stop himself from kissing Robert back, but he pulled back from the kiss almost at once, looking around nervously.

‘ You want to go to the bathroom?’ He smiled.

 

In a cubicle, Robert quickly pulled Connor’s trousers down and turning him, unfastened his jeans and ran his hand over Connor's exposed arse cheeks, kissing at the side of his throat.

He was shocked when the door burst open.

‘Alright Connor? Who’s your friend?’

Robert saw two middle aged men and he knew right away they were cops. He quickly fastened his clothing, heart racing, an image of his Dad's frowning face forming in his mind.

‘Not a customer obviously, one of your lot, then? How romantic. Can I see your ID, son?’ He addressed Robert directly.

‘Don’t have anything on me.’ Robert lied.

‘Don’t mess me around. You wouldn’t have got in here without some ID. Let’s keep this sweet. Or we could take you in for underage drinking and public indecency if you prefer.’

Robert answered. ‘Look, he came on to me. I don’t even know his name. OK? He never mentioned money. Seriously, is he selling it?’

Connor swallowed. The cop sighed. It really wasn’t worth his bother.

‘OK. Connor, look after yourself.’

He turned back to Robert.

‘Listen, I don’t know your name, but if I see you again, I’ll have your arse and then I’ll fuck with you so you’ll remember it, tart boy. So remember my face.’

And they left.

Robert breathed out. He suddenly felt sick. Connor reached out a hand to him, but Robert pushed him away. He thought about Vic and Andy, Diane. He had money, now, enough to go home. But Mickey had his phone, Mickey would call them, tell them everything, tell his Dad. No, he had to do this by himself, alone.

He looked at Connor again, who was looking back at him silently, his eyes dark.

‘Let’s dance,’ Robert said.

‘And then we’ll go back and fuck.’


	3. Changing the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bad experience with a client, Robert takes matters into his own hands.

When Robert and Connor got back from clubbing it was early hours. They ate toast and went to bed bantering, falling asleep quickly with legs tangled and arms stretched out across the sheets.

It was Robert who woke Connor, pushing his tongue against his ear and running a hand slowly down over his side, over his hip and thigh before moving it between his legs. Connor kissed Robert back slowly, sucking at his lips. He turned and knelt on all fours on the bed for Robert like he’d shown Robert to do for clients. Robert rubbed his thumb tentatively over Connor, listening as he let out a moan, wondering if he was faking it.

He wanted to lick him which he’d not done before. Heart thudding, he moved his face forward .

He reached for a condom. ‘Ready?‘  He asked. Connor nodded and Robert pushed in, filling Connor and feeling the tightness around his shaft. ‘Oh God. So good!’ Robert hissed. Connor turned his head so they could kiss. ‘Robert go faster. I’m close’ Connor said, but instead Robert pulled out.

Connor looked at him. His face inscrutable as always. Robert laughed. ‘It’s OK. Just turn over, I want to watch you come.’ He whispered. So Connor turned over. Rather than fast, Robert thrust slowly, changing up his position and watching Connor’s face. He wanted to see when he hit Connor’s magic spot. All at once Connor called out to him, his voice shaking. Robert smiled. He increased his speed and watched Connor’s eyes as he came, how he threw back his neck and opened his mouth. Robert kissed his throat, then he came too, shouting out at the intensity, before collapsing beside him.

‘Fuck that was hot. Was it good?’ He asked.

After they got up, they went shopping as Robert had promised. Robert pouted when he calculated how far the money would go which wasn’t nearly enough for what he wanted. He bought shoes and a suit. The suit was inexpensive but fashionable, what else could he do? Connor whistled at him at he came out of the changing room so that other people looked round. When he saw the look strangers gave him he decided it would have to be good enough.

‘You got shirts at the house, presumably?’ He asked Connor.

Connor tried some suits too. Robert half smiled and half frowned. He looked too young for what Robert had in mind, like a high school student. Robert helped him take the suit off again in the dressing room, breathing against his skin and stealing butterfly kisses.

They ate kebabs from a van and drank hot milky tea with sugar. Robert smiled when Connor all but finished the kebab. The afternoon wore on and they got cold. They spun it out. That evening they had a client and the thought hung over them heavily.

‘So tell me how this is going to work.’ Robert asked.

‘I don’t know. I don’t know this client.’ Connor shrugged looking blankly at the people milling about as they went about their shopping in the city centre.

‘But you’ve done this before. Three …’ Robert asked.

‘I’ve done everything.’ Connor answered.

They travelled back on the bus. Connor fell asleep with his head against the window, the evening black outside. Robert shivered. He thought about money, making calculations in his head.

Before the client came Connor gave Robert a cocktail of drink and drugs. He watched Robert’s face as he studied the drink thoughtfully. ‘Drink it.’ He said quietly. ‘It takes the edge off, really.’ So Robert drank.

The client was around forty. Robert noticed he was wearing a wedding ring. From his clothes he looked middle class, wearing suit trousers, shirt and tie with a sweater and good shoes. Robert eyed up his clothes mentally comparing the quality of the new clothes he and Connor had purchased.

Connor handed him a drink then sat next to him and placed a hand on his thigh. He called Robert and said ‘This is my friend.’ Then he pulled Robert into a kiss and then kissed the man. He invited him upstairs with them both.

First the client wanted to watch. Robert struggled to get hard so Connor took the lead, positioning Robert and entering him. Even with the drugs it was movement and noise for Robert, he just let it happen surviving each second to second, battling down the by now familiar feelings of panic and disgust.

The man started to fuck Connor, turning him face to face. Robert watched aware he was going too hard. Then things started to go wrong. The man started to slap Connor round the face. He slapped him hard. Robert shouted no and stop but Connor turned to him. ‘Leave it, Robert.’ The man slapped Connor again so that his head shook. It was too much for Robert who pulled the bloke away and punched him on the face so the bloke fell down, Robert punched him again so the man’s nose was bleeding.

The man left in a rage and Connor shouted at Robert. ‘Have you any idea how much trouble we are going to be in?’

Robert got himself a shower, locking the bathroom door. He stood under the water shaking and wept, howling silently.

Robert dressed slowly in his new suit. He borrowed a patterned shirt, too large, but what else could he do? Connor was in the living room. When he turned his face, Robert could see where his mouth and eye were shining and swollen. Tomorrow, there would be bruises.

‘What are you doing? It’s one in the morning?’ Connor asked as Robert went to the door.

‘I’m changing the game.’ Robert answered.

Robert walked up and down outside the hotel in the cold about ten times. In the end it was the cold and his fear of hypothermia that drove him in. He walked into the lobby and looked around, stunned by the warmth and opulent surroundings. The lobby was mostly empty. He chose a sofa near a window and sat down, blowing on his fingers. The place was nearly empty, not surprising for what the clocks over the reception showed as two forty five in the morning. Other clocks showed the time in New York, in Moscow, in Singapore. In another area of the lobby he could see a bar where a couple were sitting drinking, and someone wearing a suit sat with his back to Robert alone.

He thought about ordering a drink, but he didn’t have much money left and he felt awkward about drawing attention to himself.

After a while he noticed the receptionists looking at him and talking. He shifted uncomfortably. Then he saw a member of staff walking over to him.

‘Excuse me? Are you here for a reason?’

Robert swallowed and was about to answer when a good looking man in a suit, at a guess around thirty, sat down opposite him.

‘He’s my colleague.’ He said to the member of staff. ‘Can you bring us two beers?’

‘Of course, sir.’ The hotel person said.

Robert looked at the man opposite, who grinned at him.

‘Name’s Clive.’ He said. ‘You are…?’

‘Robert.’

‘So how much are you charging, Robert?’

‘Five hundred pounds.’

Clive laughed loudly.

‘I’ll pay you one hundred and give you a bonus if it’s fun.’

The beers arrived.

Robert smiled back. ‘OK.’ He said.


	4. Clive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert wakes up in the hotel where he met Clive and then goes back to face Mickey at the house.

Robert woke up and sat up quickly, disorientated, trying to register where he was. He remembered coming to the hotel, meeting someone and coming up to the room, but then he couldn’t remember after that. He could see his clothes over a chair near the bed. He was wearing his underwear. He looked around for a clock, but couldn’t see one. It was one of the disadvantages of not having his phone, not owning a watch, but he had a feeling it was late. A bright winter sky was visible from the hotel window.

The bathroom door opened and the man Robert had met came out. He was pale skinned with dark hair and blue eyes wearing trousers but no shirt with a fit muscular body.

‘So, you’ve woken up then?’ He said with veiled amusement, taking a shirt and putting it on, doing up the buttons.

Robert raised his eyebrows and nodded.

‘I’ve ordered you some breakfast, but I’ll need to go. I have an appointment. Can you make sure you leave discreetly? I don’t want to invite any questions.’

He put a card by the bed. ‘You can call me.’

‘What about my payment?’ Robert asked.

The man laughed. ‘For what? For sleeping in my room?’ He looked at Robert. ‘You don’t remember, do you? You were so stoned. I don’t know what you’d had.’

Robert felt stupid. So they’d done nothing.

The man sat down on the bed next to Robert, looking at his face. He looked at his mouth.

He coughed. ‘Who do you work for? I don’t want to get you into trouble.’

Robert shook his head and the man frowned.

‘Why don’t you tell me? It’s up to you, of course. I just want to help.’

‘What time is it?’ Robert asked, instead of answering.

‘Don’t you know?’

He leaned over, placing a hand on Robert’s cheek he brushed his lips gently next to his ear.

‘Call me. I’m serious. You are a very attractive lad. I want to see you again.’ He raised his eyebrows and looked Robert in the eyes.

He opened his wallet and dropped a hundred pounds on the bed. Then he removed his watch and wrapped it around Robert’s wrist. Stroking his fingers.

‘You owe me. OK?’

Robert looked into his eyes.

Then he left.

The knock on the door made Robert jump, somebody called out ‘room service’ and Robert opened the door and was delivered a trolley with a full cooked breakfast, cereal, toast and a variety of spreads as well as juices and fresh coffees.

He ate watching the TV and then had a long hot shower and redressed. He looked at the business card. ‘Clive Snowden.’ And he placed it in his pocket.

Time to go.

When Robert got back to the house he let himself in with his key, but Connor wasn’t there. He changed quickly out of his suit into his jeans and a sweater. He hid the hundred pounds, the watch and Clive’s card in a rolled up pair of socks in a draw in the bedroom, smiling to himself.

He lay on the sofa and turned on the TV and fell asleep again. He woke up when Connor came in. As he’d predicted, Connor’s face had swollen up and started to colour from the beating he’d taken.

‘Where were you?’ Robert asked.

‘Here and there.’ Connor looked relieved to see him. Perhaps he thought he’d gone for good.

He held out a hand. ‘Does it hurt?’

‘No, I’m OK.‘ Connor hesitated. ‘Where did you go, Robert?’

‘I’ll tell you. When is Mickey back?’

‘This evening late.’

‘Then kiss me.’ Robert said.

They kissed and Robert suggested they took it to the bedroom.

Connor smiled and took his hand leading him upstairs.

They spent the afternoon in bed.

By now Connor was like a drug to Robert.

He was getting used to having Connor inside him, how that made him feel. Connor gave him this feeling in his groin, and in his lower back that built and built until he was begging for help. He’d never felt like this before during sex.

He wanted it to stop but he wanted it again and again and again.

Connor was so young, he knew what he was doing but he didn’t know what he was doing at the same time. He was out of his depth with Robert, he’d never been with someone so intense and so curious before. He was making things up as he went along, pretending, learning Robert and unlearning himself at the same time.

He listened to Robert whispering at him and the noises he made. Connor was falling hard. When he came inside Robert, Robert watched him intently just like the last time. Connor wanted to cry because he’d never felt this way before during sex. When they were done, he practiced his poker-face.

They slept through the afternoon. Then Mickey arrived.

They waited for hell to break loose.

At first Robert thought they were OK. Mickey looked at Connor’s face and tutted sympathetically, calling out the client as a wanker and depraved, but then he turned to Robert and asked quietly why he seemed to have got away unscathed, when Connor was so bruised. Robert shrugged, but Mickey persisted.

‘You wouldn’t…’ he asked quietly, ‘have had the nerve to raise a hand to a client?’

Robert looked down.

Mickey continued. ‘I am thinking that you may end up more of a liability to me. I am willing to give you one more chance. Mind you, one more chance, then you are out. Do you understand?’

Robert nodded.

‘Well get yourselves ready, I’ve got clients tonight from Manchester. They are looking forward to meeting you boys.’


	5. Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert goes out for dinner with Clive and gets a taste of luxury.

It wasn’t until a week later that Mickey left town again, back to Manchester for another couple of nights.

‘He doesn’t say but I think he’s started running a house there.’ Connor speculated. Robert wasn’t really listening. He washed up the breakfast dishes, looking out at the grey rain filled sky. Connor came and stood behind him, putting his chin on his shoulder, but was surprised when Robert shrugged him off.

‘I … I need to go out.’ He muttered, running upstairs.

Connor watched him as he came back down, wearing his jacket with a hood for the rain.

‘Where are you going?’

‘Just out, look, I won’t be long.’

Robert found a phone booth. His hand was shaking as he dialled.

He recognized Clive’s voice as he answered. He swallowed, then spoke.

‘Yeah, this is Robert, we met last week. You, um, told me to phone.’

There was a long pause.

‘Coventry.’ Clive said…’I wasn’t planning a trip to Coventry right now.’

Robert sighed. ‘It has to be today or tomorrow. It has to be…’

‘Hold on.’ Robert heard him talking to someone. ‘OK. Meet you at 08.00 at the Ramada. I’ll take you out for dinner so don’t eat beforehand.’ And then his voice lowered. ‘Come hungry. O.K. Robert?’

‘OK.’ Robert hung up. His hands were shaking. He took the hundred pounds from his back pocket. He decided he needed a shirt and tie so he walked to bus stop and took a bus into town.

Mid-afternoon, Robert arrived back at the house. Connor had company, a girl called Maja who he introduced as a neighbour. She glanced at Robert with large brown eyes, hiding her hands in the too long sleeves of a sweater. They were both watching a movie together, Connor on the sofa, Maja sat on the chair with her legs folded eating pop-corn from a bowl. They were drinking white wine in mugs pouring it from a wine box on the coffee table.

‘Where were you, Robert? You could have taken me shopping, too, you know. I’m quite good at choosing.’ Connor asked, eyeing up the shopping bag that Robert was carrying, containing his new clothes.

‘Yeah, well. It was an impulse decision’ Robert was cagey.

‘Have a glass of wine?’

‘No thanks. I’m going to take a bath.’ Robert answered.

 ‘Do you want company?’ Connor asked with a smirk, raising his eyebrows. 

 ‘No.’ He answered defensively, aware that if Maja hadn’t been there, he might have said yes.

‘I meant Maja, not me.’ Connor laughed. He turned to Maja. ‘He isn’t gay, this one.’

She looked at Robert more closely.

But Robert ignored them both. ‘I’m going out later. So you’ll need to think about something to eat.’

He went upstairs.

Connor disguised his reaction, stifling his intake of breath, hiding his expanding heart, when Robert came downstairs, shiny and dressed up, ready to leave. ‘So … You’re obviously going on a date.’ He remarked. ‘Is this trade? Or … what …?’

When Robert said nothing, Connor just added. ‘You’re not going on the bus like that, dear?’

And as Robert went out the door. ‘So we won’t wait up for you?’

Robert paced up and down outside the Ramada. He wasn’t sure whether Clive had meant to meet inside or outside. The hotel concierge was watching him and he felt his cheeks burning. He decided to count to sixty seconds and then he would walk away. He was around forty seven when a black Aston Martin drove up and the passenger door opened. ‘Jump in, then.’ Clive instructed from the driver seat.

Robert climbed in and put on his seat belt. He glanced momentarily sideways at Clive.

‘Nice car.’ He murmured under his breath.

‘It is isn’t it?’ Clive smiled. ‘And … You’re looking pretty nice yourself.’

Robert blushed.

Then he asked him, ‘Hungry, Robert?’

‘I haven’t eaten since breakfast.’ Robert answered.

‘And you’re not stoned today, I hope.’ Clive winked at him.

‘Sorry about that.’ Robert shook his head in embarrassment.

‘That’s OK. Fortunately you were quite a picture asleep in my hotel bed, so I forgive you.’ Clive answered.

Clive drove up the drive of what looked like a traditional country manor house and parked and then led Robert through a sheltered path that led to the entrance taking them inside. The restaurant was Michelin star with an ambiance to match. Clive removed his jacket and tie and sat with a shirt and waistcoat, his trousers were tight over his thighs. He told Robert to take his jacket off and smiled at the sight of the Robert’s shirt stretched over his ribs and waist. H,s blond hair was too long, his eyes too pale and excited.

Robert looked at the menu and looked up at Clive watching him.

Clive smiled.  ‘OK. I’m going to talk you through it, and then I’m going to help you order.’

They ate together. Clive tasted Robert’s food and offered Robert tastes of his own dishes offering his fork and watching Robert’s expression. He ordered different wines for each course and explained why.

Robert watched his red lips and his deep cornflower blue eyes and let his eyes drift over his pale skin, while Clive talked.

Clive quizzed Robert about himself, but Robert was evasive. He told Clive about being a chef, a mechanic, they talked a lot about cars.

Then Clive paid the bill.

‘Why only today and tomorrow, Robert?’ Clive leaned forward and asked quietly. ‘You must have a pimp? Does he not know about this?’

Robert shook his head and didn’t answer.

‘Let me help you. Trust me, Robert.’

But Robert looked down.

They left the building and walked down the path back to the car park.  In the shelter of the dark, Clive paused, he placed a hand against Robert’s cheek and put his lips against his neck. Robert waited for him to move into a kiss but instead he pulled back and walked on, leaving Robert panting.

They drove back to the Ramada.

‘Are we going in?’ Robert asked.

Clive smiled.

‘We’ll do this when you want me as much as I want you. I want something memorable. You understand Robert?’

‘But I need to get paid.’

Clive laughed again.

‘Here.’ He produced a hundred pounds.

‘It’s not enough. I want the bonus.’

‘OK.’ Clive laughed some more. He gave him another hundred.

‘But only if you are here, again, tomorrow. Same time.’

Robert climbed out of the car.

When he got back to the house he found Connor and Maja both drunk and stoned in the living room. Connor was surprised to see him home.

‘You're early, Robert?’ He asked.

Robert ignored Connor and went up to bed. He put the two hundred pounds with the watch back in its hiding place.

He took off his clothes and lay down. He remembered Clive’s mouth on his neck and using his hand he started to jerk himself off. He thought about Clive’s cornflower blue eyes and then his shirtless body on the morning he woke up in the hotel. He could only imagine him below the waist. But maybe tomorrow he would get to see him undressed and to feel him. Robert came, spurting hot cum over his stomach. He took tissues and wiped himself then turned and fell asleep.


	6. Gifts

Robert opened his eyes in the morning with Connor spooned behind him, one arm thrown around his chest. He extracted himself to go to the bathroom for a pee then snuggled back between the sheets, backing up against Connor again and pulling his arm back around himself before closing his eyes and falling asleep again. When he woke once more he could feel Connor’s erection against his back and smiled. He turned over towards him and they looked at each other’s eyes across the pillows. ‘How are you so sexy?’ Robert growled. And Connor smiled back at him, talking with his eyes.

Connor moved his hand down into the warm space between them. His fingers circled around Robert’s hard shaft at first and then his own, too, pulling them together. Robert drew in his breath at the contact. Connor took his time until they were both rock hard then he sped up his strokes. All at once Robert was making noises from his throat and then they were coming together over Connor’s hand.

Robert wrapped his arms around Connor’s back gratefully and rubbed his skin softly with the balls of his fingers. For a while neither of them spoke. Until Connor couldn’t help himself.

‘So where did you go, then, yesterday?’ He asked.

‘It doesn’t matter. Anyway I’m doing it for us, for me and for you, too and I’ll tell you when the time is right.’

‘Where did you get the watch?’

Robert was startled that Connor had noticed the watch. He didn’t answer.

‘Did you steal it from someone?’

‘You don’t know me at all. I’m not a common thief. I would never do that.’

‘So someone gave it to you? So you must have met someone with a lot of money.’ Connor speculated. ‘And…’ he placed the flat of his hand over Robert’s lower stomach and grinned. ‘Someone had a good meal last night.’

‘Fuck off.’ Robert laughed.

‘Yeah well, perhaps eat less today.’ Connor grinned. ‘Don’t want to lose your nice figure, dear.’

‘WH … What nonsense.’ Robert protested.

‘So are you meeting him again tonight? Tell you what,’ he teased. ‘Let me help you burn off some of that excess energy. ‘He waggled his tongue at Robert and patted his bum. ‘Turn over then.’

Robert didn’t take a lot of persuading and it wasn’t long before Connor’s tongue was licking over Robert’s rim, until his cock was hard again. Connor fucked him with his fingers, finding his magic spot, until he came for a second time.

‘What do you prefer?’ Robert asked Connor, lying back on the pillow again. ’What position do you prefer?’

‘Oh I don’t know. With you I prefer taking. That’s because your cock is so deliciously well made, dear.’  Connor laughed. ‘You do know that you’re well above average, don’t you? You’re a gift from heaven.’

Robert laughed back.

‘I never had sex like this before.’ He mused.

‘Well I’m your first boy, aren’t I?’

‘Well, yes, partly that. But more too.’

Connor pulled at Robert’s blonde pubic hair. ‘Shave for him.’ He suggested. ‘I’ll do it for you. Is he an old queen? He must be infatuated with you. A sweet fresh virgin 19 year old.’

‘Hey, less of the virgin. He’s not so old. He drives an Aston Martin. He’s… he’s interesting. He has nice eyes, he looks like he works out, not like the blokes Mickey brings here.’

‘Yeah?’ Connor’s voice quietened. ‘So the sex is OK then. Even though it’s trade?’

Robert didn’t answer.

They got up. Robert suggested they went for a run, but Connor’s idea was that they go to the cinema.

‘I have a friend who will let us in free, so that just means you buy the pop-corn.’ He grinned at Robert.

‘Which is the most expensive part. Thanks.’

‘Come on. You know you’ll like some James Bond. Think of all those cars you can wank-off about, later.’

It was a cold day but not wet for once. They decided to walk he distance to the city to save the bus fare and spend it on the pop-corn instead. Connor wore a wool hat, and Robert stole it and they horsed around. As they arrived at the city centre they were on the main road and about to go into the shopping centre, when a car slowed down next to them. It was a black Austin Martin. The window wound down and Clive leaned forward and whistled.

‘You look hot in jeans.’ He smirked.

Robert bit his lip. Clive looked at Connor curiously. He turned back to Robert.

‘See you at 8.00, then.’ And drove off with a rev of the engine.

Connor smacked Robert on the bum.

‘You do look hot in jeans, dear.’ Then added. ‘Jesus, Robert! Are you seriously doing trade with that?’ Connor’s expression changed and he went quiet. He looked at Robert’s face. ‘I can see why you like him.’

Clive met Robert at 08.00 and took him into the hotel lobby, then to the lift to go to his room. Robert felt his breath shorten. ‘Who was the boy with you today? He’s a nice looking lad, too. He’s a rent boy, too. He puts it out more than you do.’

‘Yeah. We work together. We’re friends.’

‘More than friends? Sharing favours?’ Clive asked, reading Robert’s hesitation.

‘Look.’  As the lift continued to climb, Robert just wanted to be clear. ‘He knows a lot more about this business than me. He’s helping me. I haven’t been doing this long and I seriously don’t know what I’m doing half the time.’ He panted. ‘If you want me to leave, that’s fine, I understand, I’ll just go. I kind of got into this on false pretences’

Clive grinned. ‘I had guessed just about all of that Robert. It’s fine.’ The lift arrived at the right floor and Clive led Robert to his room where he swiped the key card and opened the door, ushering Robert in. It was the same room as before.

‘Listen Robert, we’ll just take this as it happens. You are really attractive. I like you and I want to get closer to you. But no pressure from me. I’m not in any hurry and I don’t want to make you nervous or anything. Anyway first, I bought you a couple of gifts, and then this evening I’m taking you to a very boring works party.’

‘Why?’

‘Because I want to show you off. No one knows you’re a rent boy except me. You’re nice looking. I want them to be jealous.’

‘So people know you’re gay? Sorry, but a lot of our clients are married.’

Clive laughed again. ‘I’m not gay. I’m bisexual. And yes, people know.’

‘Anyway, I bought you a suit and a shirt. I like the one you’re wearing. You’re not mad at me are you? I just thought you’d like another one, too?’ Clive got them out and gave them to Robert. They were quality clothes and Robert wasn’t quite sure what to say. A part of him felt nervous. This man was spending some serious money on him, what was he expecting in return? What if he decided Robert wasn’t worth it.

‘Listen, you hardly know me. Why all the gifts?’

‘I like you Robert, and I have a feeling were going to do some business together. So let’s just think of it as an investment, for now.’

‘Anyway, he added. Put the suit on. I want to see it on you, if it’s a good fit.’

Clive sat down on the bed and Robert swallowed. He took off his jacket and his tie and then began to unfasten his shirt. Clive watched him. Robert pulled off his shirt and then unfastened his trousers. The room was quiet except for the noise of the material as he removed his trousers.

 Robert’s heart was pounding, he knew that Clive would see how hard his cock was outlined in his boxer briefs. Clive stood up from the bed and came next to him. He put his hands against his face and for the first time they kissed. This was trade but it didn’t feel like trade to Robert. Clive’s opened his mouth and used his tongue to explore Robert’s mouth going deep inside. Clive was masculine in a way that contrasted with Connor. Robert put his hands on the front of Clive’s shirt and could feel his chest muscles, on his arms he could feel his biceps. He wanted to reach down and touch his cock through his trousers so badly but he was nervous of doing the wrong thing. 

Then Clive stepped back.  ‘OK. Put the suit on.’ He said. Robert felt flustered and disappointed.

Clive touched his arm and whispered. ‘We’ll have plenty of time Robert, don’t worry.’


	7. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert accompanies Clive to a works do and meets someone familiar there. After Clive suggests he goes home, but Robert has other ideas.

Clive’s works party was a cocktail held in what looked like a conference center being used as an art gallery. There were narrow round tables and guests mingling while waiters appeared with trays of wine or finger food. Robert took a white wine and ignored the food. The guests were of varied ages but Robert guessed he was the youngest person there. He stood nervously next to Clive, who told him to chat to people, then kissed him on the cheek and walked away to talk to someone across the area, leaving him feeling abandoned.

He found himself being addressed by a much older man with white hair.

‘And what do you do, then?’ he asked. Robert detected an American accent.

‘I’m a mechanic.’ He answered.

‘Goodness. That’s so much fun.’ The older man remarked. ‘And so do you know about cars?’

Robert laughed. ‘Well, I hope so.’

‘Fascinating. So what do you think are the best cars around these days?’

‘It depends what you want to do with it, I suppose… and your taste.’ And Robert started to explain about the relative benefits of various models and makes.

‘My name’s Richard by the way.’ The older man introduced himself.

‘Robert.’ Robert reciprocated the man’s extended handshake with another smile. Then he asked.

‘And what do you do?’

‘Lawyer. Most of us work here for the same law firm as Clive, you know, and there are some corporate clients here too of course. Terribly tedious job. Long hours. You’ve brightened up this party in any case.’

A woman approached and introduced herself as Sarah.

‘I have a niece called Sarah.’ Robert commented, not mentioning his mother. The woman smiled. ‘So where are you from? I can detect the Yorkshire accent? I’m guessing Leeds area.’ She remarked.

‘That’s right.’ He answered ‘How did you know?’

They chatted about the city and the woman smiled, charmed by Robert’s eyes.

Every now and again Robert would see Clive glance over at him. After around forty minutes, Robert was chatting to a middle aged man who’d introduced himself as Marcus, Robert started to pick up on something slightly flirtatious in his manner. And then all at once, Clive was by his side. He slipped an arm around his waist and Robert gave him a genuine smile, liking the touch.

‘So, he’s your conquest is he, the charming Robert?’ Marcus said.

‘He certainly is. Hands off.’ Clive quipped with a smile. Marcus nodded his head good-humouredly and walked away.

Clive called over to someone, another older man. ‘Lawrence! You need to meet Robert. He’s a mechanic. Aren’t you into selling agricultural machinery? He could help you fix your tractors.’

A man with white hair came over. He looked at Robert with an admiring sweeping glance taking him from head to toe and back again and then turned to Clive. ‘Sorry though. Another time. I need to rush back now. Just had a call from home. Family matter came up.’

Eventually, Clive suggested they leave. They waited outside in the damp night air for the car to be brought round and Clive nodded at Robert knowingly. ‘Everybody liked you.’ He commented. ‘You are quite the charmer.’

‘Do you think?’ Robert answered.

‘Out of curiosity, how much wine did you drink?’ Clive asked.

‘A glass and a half may be.’

‘Good. You want to drive?’ He smiled.

‘Seriously?’ Robert’s eyes widened at the prospect.

‘Why not?’

Robert relished taking the driver’s seat and glanced at Clive as he revved the engine. He took the car for a good spin out onto the ring road and then onwards onto some of the country roads outside the city. He was flushed and animated as he drove them back towards to Ramada, following Clive’s directions.

‘Better than your drugs high, the other night? Eh? What had you taken, by the way, when I first met you?’ Clive asked.

‘I don’t know. I don’t do drugs. It’s really something they give me to help when … before meeting up with… clients.’  Robert was brought back to reality.

Clive nodded.

He told Robert to stop the car so he could take over the driving.

Then he restarted the car. ‘Where do I drop you to get you home?’

‘No.’ Robert answered.

Clive turned his head questioningly.

‘No?’

‘I don’t want to go to the house. I want to go with you.’

‘It’s been a nice evening, but it’s probably better if you go home now. We’ll see each other again, soon. I promise.’ Clive stated.

‘No, I … I need this now.’ Robert insisted. ‘Otherwise forget it.  And you can have your stupid watch back.’ He looked out of the passenger window.

‘What do you need, then?’ Clive asked. ‘Spell it out for me Robert?’

Robert breathed heavily, his adrenalin from the drive still racing. ‘I need to have sex with you. I want to have sex with you tonight, not next time. I need to know what it feels like.’

Clive nodded smiling and started the car.

They walked into the hotel and took the lift back up to Clive’s room. Robert could feel himself shaking. He wasn’t sure why he felt so nervous. He’d been with quite a few clients by now, but always drugged, all those experiences pushed into a closed space that he refused to open and examine. This time was different. He wanted Clive, physically, emotionally too.

 Once in the room, Clive called the reception. ‘I have a plus 1 in my room. Could you bring us some champagne and some cheese and fruit? You want anything else Robert? ‘He asked and Robert shook his head. ‘And add another breakfast for the morning at 7.00.’

He turned to Robert.

‘I’m going to take a shower. Make yourself comfortable. You can turn on a movie or play a game.’

Robert turned on a game and took the games controller, trying to ignore the feeling of excitement in his groin. After a short while the bell rang and Robert looked up about to answer the door but Clive walked back into the room, with a towel around his waist and his hair wet and opened the door and signed for the room service as the trolley was wheeled in. Robert lost focus on his game as he watched Clive, his eyes flickering over his chest and stomach. When the boy from room service left Clive came next to him and perched on the arm of the sofa to watch Robert play.

Robert swallowed. He tried to imagine what Connor would do in this situation, what Connor would tell him to do. He could hear the blood rushing in his ears and his heart pounding, but he turned towards Clive. He kept his eyes turned downwards and his right hand was shaking. He placed it on Clive’s thigh and moved it upwards under the towel. With his left hand he started to unbutton his own shirt he was wearing, but left it as his attention was fully taken by his exploring hand.

Under the towel he felt cool solid flesh, he moved his hand further and lower round to the inner thigh which was warm and then he tentatively moved his fingers forward and downward circling so that Clive shifted himself as he was perched on the sofa arm, pushing his hip upwards and Robert’s fingers glided under him. Robert found the hard stretch of skin behind the balls and stroked backwards with his middle finger and then he was there, touching Clive’s hole and he moaned as he pressed against him.

He raised his eyes and saw the lust reflected there and Clive’s mouth open and wet.

‘You want to fuck me, rent boy?’ Clive whispered with a laugh. ‘Come on then.’ He unwrapped the towel from his hips and for the first time Robert saw him naked. ‘Oh God Oh God!’ Robert moaned and leant forward to taste his cock then pulled back again in order to concentrate on his hole again. He heard a voice in his head from Connor. Just turn over and offer him your arse, idiot, but then Clive threw his head back as Robert slid a finger inside him and Robert’s cock ached so hard as he felt the tight ring of muscle pulse against his knuckle. He knew what he wanted.

‘Take your clothes off, Robert.’  Clive ordered him so Robert hastily undressed.

‘In the drawer by the bed.’ Clive instructed and Robert found a bottle of lube and condoms and grabbing them returned.

Clive moved down onto the sofa and lifted his thighs, Robert put on the condom and used the lube.

‘Come on. Robert. Don’t wait.’

Robert pushed in and started to thrust.

‘Good.’ said Clive.

Robert moaned at the sensation as his cock moved in and out. He watched Clive take his own cock in hand and stroke himself.

‘Oh Fuck!’ Robert felt dangerously close. The tightness was so sweet.

‘Faster, Robert.’ 

Robert sped up.

‘Good, Good.’ Clive’s fist sped up on his shaft.

Robert panicked that he was going to come before Clive. He stopped all at once. Then he shifted his angle and thrust slowly. He leaned forward and ran his hands over Clive’s arms and chest again, then squeezed his nipples.

Clive watched his face.

‘Your body is amazing.’ Robert whispered. Then he thrust again. ‘I’m sorry. I ‘m gonna come. I can’t wait…’ He thrust again and Clive used his hand on his shaft and Robert saw the white cum flying from him and felt his anal muscles spasm around his shaft. And Robert shouted out as he came.

Clive pulled Robert down for a kiss using his tongue hard against Robert’s.

‘You were great.’ He told him in his ear. ‘Your cock is amazing.’

‘I’ll get better.’ Robert answered. ‘I just need practice.’

Clive laughed so that his chest shook under Robert’s weight.

‘Don’t worry. We’ll practice.’ He said. 'Let's open the champagne.'


	8. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert shares his business plans with Clive, but later things go wrong and he is forced to leave Mickey's House sooner than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: References to bleeding from trauma.

Robert sat with a towel around his waist and his hair still wet and ate the toast with eggs, bacon and sausage and then with marmalade and drank the fresh orange juice and coffee all provided by the room service. He felt ravenous and the food was good and plentiful. In spite of eating a lot, his body felt light and his limbs felt loose. He recognized that his confidence level was higher than it had been for quite a while.

‘What are you smiling about?’  Clive leant over him and kissed his neck as he fastened his shirt buttons. ‘Hurry up and get dressed. I need to check out and then I can drop you off on my way. Some of us are about to start work rather than clock off, you know.’

‘Can we talk?’ Robert asked. ’About work?’

‘Why?’ Clive replied raising his eyebrows, while fastening his tie.

‘I want you to invest in me.’ Robert answered. He stood up and removed the towel from his waist using it to dry off, enjoying Clive’s eyes on him while he searched for and dressed in his discarded clothes from the day before. ‘I want to set up an escort agency.’

Clive smiled. ‘Quite the entrepreneur, aren’t we?’

‘I want to make money.’ Robert zipped up his trousers. Then paused. ‘You are going to pay me for last night, aren’t you? And I reckon it was worth more than a hundred.’

‘And here was I thinking maybe you should pay me.’ Clive laughed. ‘Unless you were faking. Although I don’t think you were.’ He narrowed his eyes.

‘What can I say? I enjoy my job.’ Robert smirked.

‘Also you can’t negotiate on price after the service has been provided.’ Clive went on. ‘What kind of business would that be? Can you imagine me as a lawyer doing that with my clients?  If you want to run a business you’ve a few things to learn. Just like you’ve been learning about being an escort, I assume?’

‘Hands on learning.’ Robert joked, putting his hands on Clive’s waist.

‘With a mentor.’ Clive added, looking away for a moment  ‘Didn't you call him Connor? Your nice looking friend?’

‘And will he work for your escort agency?’ He asked.

‘Of course.’

When Robert arrived back at the house it was still early in the morning and so Connor was sleeping. Robert dressed in his old jeans and a sweater, hiding the money Clive had paid him and the watch and then he hung up the suit towards the back of the wardrobe, hoping Mickey wouldn’t look there anytime soon.

He went downstairs and lay down on the sofa, arms about his head, limbs spread loosely. He dwelt on Clive, how they’d fucked in the shower in the early morning, how Clive had pushed back against him to take him deeper, telling him to go harder. In the night, Clive had fucked him too, but they had switched back quickly and Robert reflected on having this powerful, ripped lawyer riding him and how his calf and thigh muscles had worked as he moved on Robert’s shaft.

His thoughts drifted. Robert reflected that although he was straight, Connor had deliberately groomed him and now he’d got used to sleeping with the boy.

Connor’s body was so hot, soft and hard at the same time, angular joints like his shoulders and hip bones that Robert loved. He had skin fine as silk but still a physical strength to push and pull and hold on. And his smooth arse and the white back of his thighs and then his shaft big and heavy, and how Connor moved inside him so deliberately and looked at him intently with his big eyes, all these drove him crazy.

Clive was totally different, ripped, strong and assertive, when he moved his arms, his biceps reflected the lamp light. Robert closed his eyes and drifted off.

When he woke, Connor was sitting on the arm chair knees tucked under him, watching afternoon TV. ‘I thought you were going to sleep forever, you must have had a long night then, I’m guessing.’ He said without moving his eyes from the screen.

‘Mm. You could say that’ Robert replied, stretching.

‘So is your backside a little tender today?’

‘Nope, but I think his might be.’

Connor raised his eyebrows.

‘And it's a fucking amazing backside, like a trampoline.’ Robert laughed. ‘He works out every day, except when he’s away. He said they have a gym attached to the office. He usually gets up early and goes before breakfast. He has these muscles here, too.’ Robert indicated his stomach. ‘…not too much, but when you touch them, they’re hard like rock under the skin.’

‘Are you going to have an orgasm talking about him?’ Connor remarked.

‘But he’s clever, and he notices everything, he can read people. He knows what you’re thinking. I suppose it’s helpful to be able to read people if you’re a lawyer. ’

‘Oh for fuck’s sake, shut up about him already, he’s only a client, Robert.’

Connor got up and went to the kitchen.

Robert got up and followed him, watching him while he filled the kettle and put tea bags in a tea pot.

Robert moved up behind him and circled his arms around his chest from behind, mentally comparing Connor’s slender frame with Clive.

‘But he’s going to help us. He’s going to help us set up a business. He said he would and then we can get away, from here.’

‘Help us how exactly Robert? We’ll still be fucking for money.’ Connor pushed Robert’s arms off his shoulders.

‘Difference is we’ll be earning the money, not earning it for someone else.’

‘Yes, we will, we’ll just be swapping Mickey for your posh lawyer.’

‘Why are you being so negative?’

The water boiled. Connor poured it into the pot.

‘OK. We’ll see.’ He answered, shutting down the conversation. ‘Meanwhile, Mickey will be here by seven and later at night we have clients.’

That evening Connor started bleeding and eventually Mickey had to take them to the emergency. When he’d come downstairs Robert saw the flecks of blood in the seat of his pants. Robert took him upstairs and into the bathroom and realized that his jeans were literally wet with the blood. He helped him peel them off ‘Shit’ Robert said. ‘You need a doctor.’  Connor looked even whiter than usual. ‘I feel dizzy.’ He said. He was in pain too. He started to cry, doubling up. Robert helped Connor redress in jogging pants.

‘Mickey. We’ve got to get him to hospital. Something’s wrong. What did the fucking client do, Connor?’

Mickey called a taxi. He dropped them off and waited hanging round in the out patients entrance room.  After looking at Connor they dressed him with surgical padding and put him on a drip. Mickey told them to say that Robert was Connor’s boyfriend and so he found himself under scrutiny. They asked him about what drugs and alcohol Connor may have taken and at what time. Someone spoke to him about if he knew how to have safe anal sex, but from the way they looked at him, he knew that they knew that they were on the game. They asked him if he’d used any instruments or toys or if Connor had used anything. He didn’t know and he said he didn’t know. ’So who did he have sex with then?’ They asked.  He just shook his head.

The hospital staff asked more questions. Noticing Mickey, they asked who he was. When Robert said he was Connor’s uncle, they asked if he was a pimp, and he said no. They explained to Robert that because Connor aged seventeen was still technically a minor he could be provided care or even a foster home. They could protect him if he was in some kind of danger, or being illegally exploited. They asked Robert if he’d been tested for STI’s and if Connor had and he said he didn’t know about Connor, but personally he hadn’t. They told him that he needed to come in to a clinic as soon as possible and get tested.

And then he saw the policeman from the club. He put his head down and kept it down, already the stress of the evening had caused his neck and hair to darken with damp sweat. He looked at his hands and suddenly thought about his mother Sarah. A trolley was wheeled by with an old patient with an oxygen mask, perhaps pneumonia and a wheelchair with a young man with his leg in a cast and then he thought of Max. He stood up as he got a rush of nausea.

‘You!’ He heard and looking up he made eye contact with that policeman.  His instinct told him to run, so that’s what he did. He set off at breakneck speed down the hospital corridor towards the entrance where Mickey was hanging out, but he hadn’t counted on the hospital security. He was grabbed and his arm twisted behind him in a vice grip.

‘Now then. What’s the hurry?’ and he was walked back to the police officer.

‘So I told you son what would happen if our paths crossed. I see Connor’s in trouble. Did you cause this?’ He turned to another police officer. ‘I think we’d better arrest him. Do you good to spend some time out of circulation.’

‘WH… no.‘ Robert panicked. He pointed at Mickey. ‘It’s him. He’s the pimp.  He’s the one who got Connor into this mess.’

The next thing Robert knew they were arresting Mickey. Robert could hear the blood thundering in his ears. He was aware that they would release Mickey and then he’d be dead. He turned to Connor, feeling better from the pain killers and the rehydration from the drip.

‘I have to go. I have to leave the house before Mickey gets out. Where will my phone be?’

‘How would I know?’

‘Connor’

'There’s a metal safe in Mickey’s room. The code is 01978. I think it’s his date of birth. But don’t take any money or he’ll come after you. Take the phone and close it again.'

'You could have told me this before.'

' I know. But I would have missed you if you’d left and where would you have gone, anyway?'

Robert went back to the house, he took his phone from the safe and grabbed his clothes, the money and Clive’s watch. He went out to a phone box and called Clive.

The phone rang a long time. Then got turned off. He dialed again.

‘Hello.’ He heard Clive's voice eventually.

‘It’s me, Robert. I’m in trouble. I need your help.’

‘Hold on a moment please.’ He heard another man’s voice. ‘Who the fuck’s calling in the middle of the night?’

Clive replied. ‘It’s a legal client in South America, they forgot the time difference. I’ll take it downstairs.’

‘What’s the trouble?’ Clive asked Robert.

‘I shopped my pimp to the police. I’ve got to get out. I’ve got nowhere to stay. Where should I go? He will kill me if he finds me.’

‘OK. You’ve still got money, the money I paid you?’

'So I will book you into a room at the Ramada. Go straight there.

Robert heard talking again. ‘Hey, why did you get up?’

‘Sorry darling, don’t let me disturb you. Just wanted some water.’

Clive returned to the phone.

‘Hi again. So you can do what I explained then? And I will contact you tomorrow from work.’

‘OK. Thanks.’

Rob found a taxi number and booked a taxi to the Ramada.


	9. Transitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert stays at Marcus's and waits for Clive's help.

So it was over.  

Robert sat in his hotel bed at the Ramada.

But he was thinking about that other bedroom.

He thought about how Micky would sometimes come and watch from the dark doorway, while he was with a client. Mickey’s eyes would scan over his body as he positioned himself on all fours on the red sheets, his gaze settling between his legs. He would watch Robert’s eyes while the client entered him from behind, always too careless, too fast, too clumsy. Was it the drugs? Even through the pain and fear, and against his will, his cock would harden. Then he would sometimes have to use his hand while Mickey watched on, lips red, eyes glinting. He never touched Robert, but his eyes fucked him and his lips spat on him. It was Mickey’s game. Mickey’ show.

Robert exhaled and closed his eyes, shutting out the memory.

He pulled back the bed cover with a sudden wrench and looked down at himself. ‘Pathetic.’ He panted speaking aloud to himself. ‘Disgusting, just disgusting,’ he shouted slapping the bed.

‘I love you.’ Katie’s words suddenly echoed in his mind. Well, that was done. No more love. No more love ever again. Robert pulled his brow together with his fingers and breathed out. His shoulders shook.

That would be the last time he would think about it. It was done, finished with.

 He got up to take a shower.

The hotel room was hushed except for the very distant sounds of traffic and building construction almost negligible due to the sound proofing of the windows. Robert had the TV on mute. He’d looked at his phone which was dead out of charge. He would need to get a charger. He wondered if he would. All those people he might be tempted to contact, after a drink or in a moment of weakness. It was better this way.

Finally the hotel phone rang.

‘Hi, Robert?’

Robert didn’t recognize the voice. He didn’t speak, suddenly afraid.

‘Robert? Are you there? We met before. I’m Marcus. We met at the firm’s cocktail party. Clive asked me to call you?’

‘Why didn’t Clive call me?’

‘Because he asked me to, instead.’ Robert heard a tinge of amusement in the man’s voice. ‘Listen, I’m going to pick you up later this afternoon. You’ll come and stay with me, OK?’

‘I don’t know. I don’t know you.’

‘Well, you’ll get to know me. What’s your alternative?’ He asked bluntly.

Marcus picked him up and paid the hotel bill. He lived in a house in a suburb about five miles out of the city centre opposite a local cricket ground. It reminded Robert of Emmerdale.  Marcus parked his Mercedes in a closed garage and then unlocked the front door and invited Robert to go in. He took him upstairs and showed him into a single bedroom. A plain, stylish room with heavy drapery, art deco lamps and an Andy Warhol print on the wall.

‘The bathroom is across the hall. There are towels in the airing cupboard here. My room is upstairs another flight.’ Marcus explained.

He put a friendly hand on his shoulder.

‘Come down and have a beer.’ He smiled. Robert nodded and followed him downstairs and into a large open plan kitchen with a dining area which had windows looking out across a garden lawn with trees at the far end.

 Marcus took a couple of beers out of the fridge. Robert looked at him. He was around forty, slim with dark hair and dark almost black eyes. He was dressed in a tight suit, with a jacket waistcoat and tie which he pulled lose as he sat on a bar stool by a kitchen counter.

‘Do you live alone then?’ Robert asked looking around. There were photographs of Marcus with another bloke. They looked like romantic photographs. Marcus looked younger in the pictures.

Marcus laughed. ‘Define alone?’  He looked at Robert’s face. ‘Don’t worry, you’ll be safe here.’

‘I’m worried about my friend.’ Robert hadn’t really known he was worried until he said it. Was Connor still in hospital? Was Mickey still under arrest? If Connor was with Mickey, would he get into trouble for helping Robert? And with his trauma, if he couldn’t work, would Mickey kick him out? Or force him to work anyway. So many questions.

‘Do you think I can help?’

‘I don’t know.’ Robert rolled his eyes. ‘You’re a lawyer. May be you could find stuff out?’

‘Well, I’m a corporate lawyer, so I don’t usually deal with the human interest stories. Do you want to wait and talk to Clive?’

‘When will I see Clive?’

‘I don’t know. He’s very busy.’

‘Who does he live with?’ Robert asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

 ‘He lives with his husband. He has a civil partnership. They’ve been together about five years or six years, I think.’

‘So, I don’t understand. Why would he pick me up? And why would he take me to your work’s party? Does his husband know?’

Robert was angry with himself for feeling so upset. He scratched his hair and stood up walking round the kitchen.

 ‘What can I say about Clive?’ Marcus said. ‘No, his husband doesn’t know, yes, everybody else knows, and he enjoys risks. Sometimes it’s almost as if he wants to get caught.’

‘So, then he does this a lot.’

‘Quite a lot.’ Marcus looked at Robert’s face.

‘So he doesn’t love his husband then.’

‘Oh. I think he does… and he’s very possessive, too. You remember how he didn’t like me talking to you at the cocktail night. But, pardon me for asking if I’m out of line, but, you are selling it, aren’t you? I mean, your relationship with Clive is or up to now has been professional as far as I understood?’

Robert sat down again.

‘We’ve only just met really.’ Robert answered. ‘But I think it’s been more than professional actually. Otherwise why would he have helped me so much?’

‘And your family?’

‘I don’t have any family.’ Robert said. He put his head down. His shoulders started to shake. Marcus put down his beer and put his arms round Robert’s shoulders. ‘Oh dear.’ He said. He looked at the March rain falling on the lawn and waited feeling Robert struggle for self-control.

‘Sorry.’ Robert wiped his eyes.

‘Look. Why don’t we see what we can do about finding your friend? I have a friend who’s a family lawyer. They may be able to help us. Let me give them a call. You tell me what you know.’

Later they ate together and then it was time to go to bed.

‘Actually, I don’t have any pyjamas.’ Robert said. Marcus found him some.

‘Thank you, and thanks for taking me in. It’s very trusting of you.’

‘Well Clive is taking all liability, but having said that, you seem like a good kid. Good night.’

 

Clive eventually arrived on the Friday.

Robert felt annoyed with himself that his heart skipped when he saw him.

 Clive kissed him on the mouth in front of Marcus, which made Robert uncomfortable and instantly hard.

Marcus had given Clive the room next to Robert’s.

 As if he’s planned ahead to give them some time  to be alone, he announced that he needed to go out for an hour and a half because he was booked in for a tennis match at the sports club. When he was back he would give them dinner which was all prepared anyway and they would catch up.

The door closed with a rattle of the letter box.

Clive and Robert looked at each other.

Clive held out a hand to Robert and led him upstairs and into his room which had a double bed. He pulled the curtains.

‘Nice room.’

Robert’s breath was fast and he couldn’t think any more, just feel. He stepped forward and waited for Clive to pull him close and into a kiss.

‘You’re not charging me for this anymore.’ Clive laughed into Robert’s open mouth.

‘No. Course not!’ Robert gasped. ‘I missed you.’ He muttered awkwardly.

They both took off their clothes quickly and lay together on the bed kissing, feeling skin on skin, Robert stroking over Clive’s toned muscular body. His cock was so hard he was twitching with every touch. Clive wrapped his fingers gently round Robert’s cock, and used the pre-cum to lubricate his shaft as he stroked him once then shifted down over him and went down with his mouth.  Robert gasped.

‘Yes! But let me fuck you Clive, please. I’ve been waiting for you.’

Clive whispered OK. Leaning over the end of the bed he fished in his bag and found condoms and lube.  Clive shifted back onto the bed and put the condom on Robert.

‘Come on then baby, fuck me.’ He growled.

There was no one in the house, no one to hear them, so Robert called out loudly from his throat as he found a strong rhythm and as the frequency of the thrusts increased Clive joined him. ‘Yes, Robert.’ ‘So Good.’ Clive affirmed him.

Robert watched Clive as he gripped at the base of his shaft. ‘Faster Robert, take me there.’ Clive whispered.

Then all at once his body stiffened and Robert could see the glorious ridge of muscles in his stomach tightening as he came. Robert closed his eyes and joined him, shouting out.

He leaned over and licked Clive’s stomach, feeling the muscles there with the hard tip of tongue and then he leaned back and smiled.

Clive moved up onto one elbow and looked at him.

‘I thought you’d be a wreck but you’re actually quite cheerful.’ He noted.

‘No, I’m seriously a wreck. But I’m really glad to see you.’ And Robert lifted his head and kissed Clive again. Robert hoped he'd pleased Clive. If he needed his help, he needed to keep his attention, according to what he'd learned from Marcus. He would do what it took he'd decided. Whatever it took.


	10. Three steps forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clive tells Robert that he has information about Connor. He helps Robert with starting to set up his escort business.A surprise guest turns up at Marcus's.

 

‘We found out about your friend Connor.’

They sat up against the bedhead side by side, shoulders touching.

‘WH… why didn’t you tell me before? Is he OK?’

‘Well, without actually seeing him in person, it would be hard to say.  Anyway the day after you left him in hospital he was discharged into the care of the social services.’ Clive spoke quietly. ‘I was surprised actually Robert. He’s only seventeen years old. You knew that?’

‘Yes.’ Robert answered.

‘He’s just a child, then, really. Like you.’ Clive smiled and turned his head to kiss Robert’s shoulder. ‘Well I’m nearly twenty, so there is quite a difference.’ Robert pointed out.

‘If you say so.’ Clive laughed.

‘So tell me about Connor. Is he alright?’

 ‘According to his hospital records, his diagnosis was rectal bleeding caused by trauma, but the bleeding stopped by itself without intervention and he will recover quickly. He was tested for STD’s, but Marcus’s informant couldn’t actually get the info on the results for those tests.’ Clive raised his eyebrows at Robert. ‘You want to add anything to this conversation at this point?’

Robert lowered his eyes and shook his head.

‘OK. We’ll maybe talk more about that later, then.’

 ‘Anyway, he was given a prescription of antibiotics and pain killers.’

‘Do the antibiotics mean he was positive for an STD?’

‘Not necessarily, probably to do with the rectal bleed and risk of infection.  There was also concern about his weight, he’s in the lower end of the percentile for weight. He was visited by a clinical psychologist before he was discharged and he was evasive but they recommended he was put under supervision with a suspected eating disorder. Which means nothing of course because he won’t attend any appointments.’

Robert grimaced, recalling all the times he and Connor fought over food.

‘Social services managed to keep him for three hours before he walked out on them. Police visited the residence at 56, Holly Lane,’ Clive raised his eyes at Robert, ‘which is your place, right? They saw him there and interviewed him, but left him, short of arresting him, there is nothing more they can do for him. According to the police informant he’s known to them. They could arrest him for soliciting if they caught him, she said, but her attitude was, what good would it do anybody? He won’t stay in care.’

‘So he’s still there, then?’ Robert asked.

‘Well no, actually. Because then what happened was that your pimp, Mickey, you call him, was released without charge. Connor refused to cooperate and you’d done a runner so there was basically insufficient evidence to prosecute. So then they cleared out. ‘

Robert turned to Clive ‘So where are they?’

‘Gone to Manchester.’

‘So, you have no idea where he is then?’

‘Except, I saw him.’

Robert sat forward. ‘Seriously?’

‘Yes, so I bought him a cup of tea.’ Clive smiled smugly.

Robert felt tears of relief building up again. He had to hide these feelings from Clive. He could feel Clive’s eyes searching his face, so he turned away, looking down to hide his face.

‘He asked if I’d seen you. I said no. He thinks you‘ve gone home to Leeds. He also said he thinks you hate him, but I don’t know what that’s about. He didn’t explain. He said he’s fine. He complained about being bored, but he said he liked Manchester.’

 ‘Then he’s OK.’ Robert breathed.

‘I gave him my card and told him he could call me if he had any trouble.’

‘Thanks!’ Robert smiled and nodded.

Clive took Robert’s hand and bounced it on the cover.

‘Are you in love with him, Robert?’

‘WH… No, of course not.’

‘He took your virginity.’

‘No!’ Robert objected.

Clive spoke quietly. ‘I mean man on man. It’s what you sort of told me, in the elevator at the Ramada. Remember?’

‘Yes.’ Robert sighed.

‘So it’s normal to be a little in love with him, or with the idea of him.’

‘I’m going to fuck you, now.’ Clive pulled Robert’s body down so he was lying on the bed and moved over him, shuffling his legs so he was between Robert’s thighs.

‘But you prefer… ‘

‘Yes, I do. But I don’t want you to forget the feeling. I don’t want you to be pining after your young pretty boyfriend and imagining him, do I?’

Robert and Clive were up and showered before Marcus was home. They sat in the kitchen grinning at each other over beers.

‘So what about my business idea? Are you going to help me?’ Robert asked.

‘Not sure.’

‘Why not? You’ve got plenty of money to invest?’

‘What makes you say that?’

‘Marcus told me. But, it’s pretty obvious anyway.’ Robert shrugged.

‘Well, maybe I have another idea.’

‘Yeah?’ Robert was curious.

Clive took a swig of his beer.

‘How about I rent you an apartment. And I keep you as mine? Something more exclusive.’

‘Keep me? Like a… mistress?’ Robert asked ‘Have you done that before?’

Robert detected the slightest flicker in Clive’s eyes. He wanted to ask Clive about his husband. Why was Clive like he was? Did this mean he could trust him or not?

‘I need something of my own.’ Robert said. ‘And I need some money to get started. And I need your corporate lawyer consultancy and advice. If you won’t help me I’ll ask Marcus.’ He risked.

Clive laughed. ‘I will. I have set aside tomorrow in my diary just for you.’

The next day after breakfast, Clive was as good as his word. He explained to Robert how to set up a business and tax issues. An escort agency is legal, but any extra services have to be kept strictly off the books. Escorts can accompany customers or host them in their own location. He would put himself and Robert as the business owners, and then surprisingly Marcus asked to join, too. They would need an official address for the business. Marcus already owned a number of business premises in Coventry, so he would choose one and deal with it. Robert needed to set up a web site. He was in contact with a web site designer and the three of them could meet next week.

‘You need to find out how much people charge.’ Marcus chipped in.

‘I think I have an idea about that.’ Clive retorted.

‘Oh. Course you do, darling. I’ll make the coffee then.’

‘One issue we may need to consider is protection.’   He added and Robert looked at him questioningly.

‘But we’re quite well connected so I think we’ll manage, won’t we Marcus?‘  Clive asked.

Mid-morning, Clive took Robert out. He took him to an electronic store and bought him a phone with two sim cards. ‘One business, one private’ he explained. He bought him a lap top.

Then he drove him to a street near the hospital. ‘Get out.’ He said.

Robert looked at him in confusion.

‘Get out. Get tested. Bring me the results.’ Clive said, pushing up his sunglasses.

‘Call me when you’re done. I’ll meet you outside the Cathedral for lunch.’

They drank wine with lunch. Robert’s tests had all been clean. He thought about Connor.

‘I think we’ve done quite well.’  

While they were driving back to Marcus’s, Clive took a call from him on speaker.

‘Darling.’ Marcus said in a low voice. ‘You need to prepare yourself.’

‘Why’s that.’ Clive asked.

‘James is here.’

‘WH… the fuck!’ Robert watched Clive’s face.

‘You apparently told him you were staying with me and he decided to join the party. With his overnight bag.’

‘OK. You didn’t let him in the bedroom?’

‘Don’t worry. I already did a clean around. But you’d better dump Robert.’

Robert rolled his eyes at Clive who looked at him.

‘No, we’ll say he’s your boyfriend. I picked him up for you on the way back. Robert the mechanic.’ Clive smirked.

‘Don’t do that, Clive.’

‘Come on. It will be a good test of his acting skills. I know how good he is already. You’ll get a chance to see him at full tilt.’ Clive winked at Robert.

‘Don’t do it Clive! It’s not fair to James.’

‘James will be fine.’

‘Your husband’ Robert said.


	11. Learning from a professional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert sees more of Clive's behavior, he questions his sexuality and meets Connor again.

‘Hello, darling. Why didn’t you tell me?’ Clive said.

Robert saw James run a hand over Clive’s chest and stomach. It was just a momentary touch, but a moment of intimacy and Robert felt a pang of jealousy, reproaching himself in the circumstances.

James looked considerably older, older even than Marcus, late forties. His eyes had laughter lines. Robert wondered if Clive was in it just for the money. Was that why he messed around? 

‘I wanted to surprise you. And I haven’t seen Marcus for over a year.’ He reached out a hand affectionately to Marcus. ‘Since the funeral, actually. But I think he looks a little pale, don’t you, Clive?’

 Clive assessed Marcus for a moment, like he was seeing him for the first time.

‘Marcus always looks pale. It’s those lovely dark brown eyes.’

Marcus shook his head and then stepped forward. ‘But let me introduce you to Robert, he’s trying to put some colour back into my cheeks.’ Marcus took Robert by the hand and pulled him close encircling an arm around his waist.

James scrutinized his face. ‘Hello, you’re a nice looking lad.’ For a moment Robert felt like he could see into his head. Clive holding his thighs up as Robert’s cock pushed into him.

‘What do you do then?’

‘I’m a mechanic.’ His mouth felt dry.

‘So how did you meet?’

‘Marcus was bent over the bonnet of the Merc and I came to the rescue. Couldn’t resist.’ Robert smirked, looking at Marcus.

Clive raised his eyebrows and shook his head behind James. A silent applause.

‘So you like older men, then?’ James remarked, oblivious to his husband.

‘If they have nice eyes.’ Robert smiled.

Clive intervened. ‘Marcus! Rein in your boyfriend. I think he’s flirting with my husband.’

They ate a good meal and they all had a fair amount to drink.  When James went to the bathroom Robert overheard Clive and Marcus.

‘You’ll have to sleep with him, but don’t touch him.’ Clive warned.

 ‘Darling, this was your idea.’

Robert felt awkward at the prospect of sharing a bed with Marcus. He dressed in his pajamas in Marcus’s bathroom. He wondered if it turned Clive on, knowing he was there, if James was fucking him and he was imagining Robert ? Marcus was already in bed, sitting up reading an article in a folded newspaper.

Robert saw another photograph on his bedside table. He hesitated.

‘Don’t worry. You can get in Robert.’ Marcus gestured to the empty side of the bed.

‘The photograph, is it your partner?’  Robert asked.

‘That’s right. His name was Logan. He died just over a year ago.’

 ‘I’m sorry. How did that happen? He looks young in the pictures.’

‘He had a brain tumour. It was unbelievably quick.’

‘Were you married?’

‘We had a civil partnership, which gives you all the same legal rights as a marriage.’

Robert looked thoughtful.

‘How old do you have to be to have a civil partnership?’

‘Sixteen, but you need parental consent under eighteen. Unless you go to Scotland.’

‘Seriously?’

‘Yes.’

Marcus put down his newspaper.

‘Who’s the lucky man, then?’

Robert laughed.

‘No, I’m just curious. It’s not something I really knew about before. Can I say, I’m not gay?’

Marcus tilted his head. ‘You can say what you like. But why would you say that? It seems odd in the circumstances.’

‘Can you be turned gay?’

Marcus looked at him seriously. ‘No. I don’t think so. But you can discover it I suppose. If it’s something you’ve been avoiding thinking about. Or if you meet someone.’

Robert shook his head.

 ‘Let’s sleep.’ Marcus said and turned out the lamp. 

Robert thought about all the nights he slept with Connor. He wondered if he was OK.

Clive left with James after breakfast the next day. With a telephone and laptop Robert felt reconnected. What he wanted to do was earn some money. He wanted to get started.

Then Clive came mid-week in the afternoon with papers to sign for the business.

‘So Robert Sugden.’ he teased, ‘I just want you now to be aware that you can officially no longer keep any secrets from me! Emmerdale, eh? Pretty! ’

 ‘I had no secrets from you, anyway.’  But Robert felt vulnerable. Would Clive see who his family were? Would there be any risk that they would find him through the business?

‘And I have none from you.’ Clive remarked.

They made love.

After Clive dressed quickly. ‘I have to get back before the traffic gets bad.’

Sitting in bed, Robert suddenly asked about Connor. ‘You haven’t heard from him, have you? You know, since that time?’

Clive didn’t answer, regarding Robert as he buttoned his waistcoat.

‘Why?’

‘Because I want him to work with me, when the agency gets going. I don’t want him being with that man. It’s too dangerous.’

‘Connor can’t work with you, Robert.’ Clive said.

‘Why?’

‘Because he’s not a legal adult. It’s not legal.’

Clive sat next to Robert and put a hand round his shoulder. ‘Connor will be OK. He thinks you went back to Leeds anyway. Connor is a survivor, soft on the outside, tough on the inside.’

Robert thought about Connor.

 How soft his fingers and lips were. The pale skin of his throat. How he hid his feelings with silence or deflection. How he talked with his eyes.

‘He’s complex.’

‘He’s just a rent boy Robert. There are thousands of them out there, just like Connor. Move on.’

A week later they had an appointment to meet with the website designer. Clive had opened up a business account with money for overheads. He spoke to Robert on the phone with a lot of long instructions.  ‘I spoke with Marcus, get him to take you shopping, buy some shirts and stuff and go and get your hair done then get Marcus to find you a professional photographer. He’ll need to go with you. Take some nudes, but nothing explicit. And some with the suit I got you. Talk with Marcus. Wish I could go with you.’

They’d done everything.

It was late evening. Marcus of course couldn’t drop everything for Robert all the time. He was a lawyer and Robert, more than anyone in the world probably, was aware that he worked long hours, often arriving late and sitting with his laptop even after Robert had gone up to bed.

So they’d made the appointment for the barbers and the photoshoot for the evening.

Robert had wanted Marcus there at his photoshoot and not wanted him there at the same time. He was hardly shy, but it was nevertheless awkward taking off your clothes in front of the person you lived with while everyone else kept theirs on. And he couldn’t help but notice Marcus not being able to avoid checking him out.

Going back, they were both on a high with the relief that it was all over.

Marcus was driving when he got a call incoming from Clive. Marcus put it on speaker.

‘How did it go?’ Clive asked. ‘How did Robert do?’

‘He did well.’ Marcus laughed putting his lips to his mouth to silence Robert. ‘As you can imagine. He’s not shy. You’ll like the pictures. There’s some you’ll particularly like.’

‘Nothing indecent?’

‘No, all very tasteful, but hot.’ Marcus laughed while Robert grimaced.

‘So I’ll hold that thought. Listen, I’m at the Ramada, but don’t tell Robert. Tell him I’ll see in the morning.’ And he hung up.

Robert put his hand to his mouth and shook his head.

 ‘Why?’ He asked.

‘Maybe he has work to do Robert. Don’t overthink it.’

‘Has he stayed there before and you haven’t told me, Marcus?’

‘No.’

 ‘Stop the car.’

‘Why?’

‘Just stop the car.’

Marcus stopped the car, but locked the doors.

‘Leave it, Robert!’

‘I don’t care.’ Robert said to Marcus. ‘But I want to know. I don’t care if he’s with other men. I just don’t want to be a mug. Do you understand?’

‘Think about this.’

‘Let me out of the car.’

Marcus shrugged and let him out. Robert hailed a taxi and went to the Ramada.

In the hotel Robert went up in the elevator. As he walked towards the hotel room he was shaking and sweating. He could hear his breathing loud as if he was underwater. He remembered being underwater in the bath with Connor. Then Connor riding him. All the water had sloshed around and spilt over onto the bathroom floor. And he hadn’t cared because he’d never felt anything as sweet as the rush in his cock, not with Katie, not Sadie, not with anyone.

  He paused. Probably Marcus was right. This was a stupid idea. It was ninety nine percent certain that Clive would be with someone else. And what would he say if he found Clive with another bloke? How humiliating would that be? Clive had said he had no secrets. But for Clive perhaps this didn’t count as a secret. He hadn’t said ‘I have no other lovers.’

Robert walked back to the elevator, he would leave it. He felt sick, anyway. He didn't really care. 

When the elevator arrived, there was a room service trolley, champagne and fruit and cheese. So rather than taking the elevator, he watched as the attendant wheeled the trolley to Clive’s room. He heard Clive’s voice through the open door, and then he heard another familiar voice.

‘Wow. Champagne. Are you expecting someone special?’

It was a joke. But it wasn’t a joke at the same time.

 Robert put his hand up against the wall and waited, then walked in through the open door.

And Connor just stared at him.

Finally he spoke.

‘Robert! Where the hell did you come from?’

Connor was wearing boxers, he’d probably grabbed them before the door was opened for the room service. Robert turned towards the bed and saw the unmade sheets, the mess, the lube, the condoms. Clive was at the other side of the room wearing just an unbuttoned shirt thrown on over shorts.

‘So’ Robert said looking at Connor with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. ‘Do you agree with me about the abs? Like rocks, hey.’

Connor stretched his eyes wide.

‘I thought you went home.’

‘No, I didn’t go home.'

Robert paused and looked at Clive for a moment. He was wondering when this began. Was it when Clive first told him he met Connor, which was what three weeks ago now?  

'How could I go home, Connor? How could I go home after what you did to me?

Clive took a step towards him but Robert put his hands up warningly, palms open.

‘No, no, no, you stay away.’

He turned to Connor again, narrowing his eyes.

‘You ruined my life. You’re a whore. And all you wanted was to drag me down with you. You could have just left me, but no, you decided to turn me into a tart, too because, let’s face it, then you would have an easier time of it, less punters.  I would help you and your pimp earn money!  You stole my phone and made me stay. You lied to me about it Connor, when I still could have gone home. You knew I was straight and you made me into this.’

Connor started to walk towards him, but Clive held him back. ‘No.’

‘I told you he hated me.’ Connor said. ’It was the phone.’

‘He doesn’t hate you.’

‘You shut up. Who are you anyway? You disgust me. I hope you are paying him what he’s worth. He’s better at it than I am anyway. He’s had more practice.’

Robert backed towards the door.

‘Where are you going?’ Clive asked.

‘Back to Marcus’s. I’ll see you for the meeting in the morning. Bring him with you.’ He indicated Connor. 'I’m not done with him yet.’


	12. No going back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert deals with his reaction to Clive's betrayal. He takes Connor on a journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: child exploitation and rape referenced

Robert stepped outside the hotel into the night air. His throat felt dry and tight. His fists curled up into the palm of his hands.

He looked up at the sky where the city ozone created an indigo haze, so that no stars were visible. Just darkness. He looked back down at the dirty pavements. Not so long ago he’d been sleeping rough here under a stolen blanket.

He decided to walk up to the arcade where he’d slept before. Maybe he should stay there again tonight? Go back to the time before Connor, before he’d learned what it felt like to have sex with a man, the pleasure and the pain. From now on he knew he would always know that rush, always want it again.

There would be no going back. Just consequences.

He and Connor had joked around pretending to be boyfriends, but it wasn’t real, none of it was real. It was a game they’d played. They were forced into proximity and sexual intimacy. It wasn’t a proper relationship. Not like Katie or his other girlfriends.

So why did he feel like this? 

He walked past the cathedral up to the city square and the all too familiar statue of Lady Godiva.

With Clive he should have known. After all, he’d picked Robert up as a rent boy. Marcus had sort of warned him, too. And the game with James. Who would do that to someone they were supposed to love?

But Connor? Robert shook his head as his rage started to build back up. He felt even angrier when he realized his cheeks were wet. He didn’t want to cry about this. He seriously didn’t want to. He stepped behind a concrete pillar lined with shiny slate tiles and leaning his back against the surface slid down to the ground.  And he cried in spite of himself, holding his stomach. ‘Why did you do this to me? I just want to go home!’ And then ‘Dad! Dad!’ He cried.

He straightened up and wiped his eyes. He’d go back to Marcus and explain that he didn’t want to work with Clive so the two of them could manage this without him. Ok. So they’d already signed up the business papers, he was a corporate lawyer wasn’t he? He could solve this. He worried that everything was going to fall apart now, all his plans, and then what?

So he looked for a taxi.

But when he got back, Clive was there.

He heard his raised voice in the kitchen speaking to Marcus.

‘Why the hell didn’t you say he was listening to the call? I would never have mentioned the hotel for God’s sake. And then you let him come? What were you thinking, Marcus? At the very least, you could have called ahead and warned me?’

‘Come on Clive, who are you kidding?  You knew he was listening to the call. You wanted him to catch you.’

‘That’s not true. I had no idea. Why would I want that?’

‘Then why did you mess around with the other boy?’

‘He’s a rent boy. It’s what they do, isn’t it? Sell it. He put out to me and I was curious. And he taught Robert so I wanted to know. I tried it and I wanted to go back for more. Don’t get self- righteous about this, Marcus. ’

‘Well, you’ve messed it up with Robert.’

Clive laughed. ‘I will put money that he’ll be back in my bed before the week’s out.’

Robert’s heart raced again and then he walked in.

Clive was wearing a black sweater with the sleeves pushed up. He folded his arms and leant back against the kitchen bar when he saw Robert.

 ‘What took you so long? We were getting worried about you.’

‘Why didn’t you stay at the hotel? Why did you come here?’ Robert asked in response.

‘Well you kind of ruined the mood.’ Clive answered.

And Robert punched him. He watched him fall to the kitchen floor blood spattering from his nose.

Then he leapt forward to finish off the job. Marcus grabbed onto him from behind holding him circling his arms round his chest and pulling him back.

‘Hey, hey, hey!’ Marcus said.

Clive clutched at the bridge of his nose, blinking and trying to stem the flow of blood, staggering to his feet.

‘Jesus Robert! I have meetings with clients tomorrow.’

Robert shook his head, Marcus was still holding him.

‘Where’s Connor?’ he asked.

‘He’s behind you.’ Clive said.

Robert spun round, shocked, pulling Marcus with him.

‘Are you going to hit me too?’ Connor asked from doorway to the kitchen. ‘You can if it makes you feel better.’

Marcus felt Robert’s chest rise and fall as he breathed heavily and felt Robert struggle in his grasp.

‘So here’s what’s going to happen.’ Marcus spoke. ‘Clive and I are going to stay here and have a chat and then Clive will go back to the hotel. Robert, you are going to take the Merc and go for a drive with this young man here and when you’re ready you’ll come back. How does that sound?’

Marcus let Robert go. He handed him the keys to the Mercedes.

Clive laughed ‘Wow. Seriously? You think you’ll see the car or either of them again?’

'I'll put money on it.' Marcus answered him.

Robert adjusted the seat and mirrors and familiarized himself with the controls before starting the car and reversing out of the drive and onto the street. He drove away from the city not towards it, then hit the city ring road and took them onto the motorway. He suddenly knew where he wanted to go.

 ‘Are you going to kill me and dump me in a field?’ Connor asked.

‘What sort of a question is that? You’ve been watching too many stupid horror films.’

 ‘Are we stealing the car then?’ Connor asked after a while. ‘We would need to change the plates. It would be a while before it was reported. We’ve got time.’

‘And what would you know about it?’ Robert answered.

 Connor shrugged then closed his eyes and slept.

Robert stopped at a services on the motorway. It was two in the morning and the park was fairly empty except for the section set aside for lorries where presumably drivers were catching up on some kip. He woke Connor, shaking his shoulder.

‘Where are we?’

‘Just south of Leeds. I need a piss. You coming or staying?’

Connor got out of the car with Robert and followed him. They got a coffee and sat opposite each other in the café. 

Robert regarded Connor who lowered his eyes nervously. Finally Robert spoke.

‘So you’re better now? After the hospital stuff, the bleeding and that?’ He asked.

‘God, that was ages ago.’ Connor answered.

‘Why didn’t you stay with the social?’

‘Mickey would have found me. He would kill me if I left him.’ Connor shrugged.

Robert nodded.

‘Did he used to have sex with you, Connor?’

‘He did when it all started. Then he stopped. I think... I got too old for him to be honest. You should see the boys he’s got in Manchester.’ Connor wrapped his fingers round the carton cup of his coffee and looked out at the darkness.

‘Holy fucking mother!’

                                                                                                                   ‘It’s alright.’           

Robert drank some more coffee and looked at his watch. There was still plenty of time. Another three, four hours before they’d be getting up. Having breakfast around the table when his Dad and Andy would talk about jobs that needed doing.

Robert looked at Connor's hands, he missed the soft capable fingers. ‘Why did you run away from home? Can I ask?’ 

‘They hated me for being gay. My Mum walked in on me with a boy, we weren’t fucking, I was too young for that, but we were naked and fooling around. She told my Dad. You don’t want to know about it.’

Robert reached out a hand and took Connor’s.

‘I do. Tell me.’

Connor rolled his eyes and sucked his tongue between his teeth. Then he started to speak. He was very matter of fact about it, recounting the events as if they were almost trivial, looking into the distance.  ‘So it was night. I was asleep and I woke up and my Dad came in the room shouting. And then he started pulling at me and he turned me over and.. and he raped me. My Mum was behind him, screaming at him to stop. So...' and he paused to draw in a breath ' I couldn’t stay after that. The next day I left. And here I am!'

Robert’s fingers stroked against Connor’s.

‘I’m sorry.’

Connor looked at his hand in Robert's.

‘It was a long time ago.’

 

They got some petrol, Robert using the card from his new business account.

‘Did you steal the plastic?’ Connor asked.

‘No!’ Robert grinned. ‘It’s mine.’

He gave it to Connor who read his name aloud.

‘Robert Jacob Sugden’

‘So, this business, it’s really going to happen then?’

‘It was, I’m not sure now.’

‘How did you do this?’

‘I’ve fallen on my feet.’

Robert grinned.

A couple of hours later, Robert drove into Emmerdale. It was still dark, everywhere in the village, as all the residents slept. Connor had fallen back asleep. Robert drove slowly until he finally stopped the car outside the house. It amused him to think he was sat there in a Mercedes sports with a male prostitute only meters away from his family. He smiled into the darkness. He took his new phone and keyed in his Dad’s number. He let it ring. Finally he heard his father’s voice, heavy with sleep, but concerned, no doubt wondering why someone would call in the middle of the night. ‘Yes?’ ‘Yes?’ ‘Who is this?’ Robert peered at the window where a lamp was turned on. Then ‘Robert?’ His father said. Robert heart suddenly thundered in his ears. There was a silence. ‘Prankster!’ His father said and cut the call.

Robert dropped his head over the steering wheel and waited for his heart to steady. Then he switched on the engine. He drove slowly through the village one last time.

At Woodbine cottage, a net curtain twitched open and he saw a familiar face.

‘Good bye Edna.’ Robert said and then drove away.


	13. Making up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Connor talk and make up

Around six a.m. Robert got a message from Marcus.

_Taking a taxi to work. I left a key. Just a warning: Don’t fuck in my car, assuming you haven’t already. And don’t forget you have a meeting for your website at 10.00._

They arrived back around seven. Robert found the key and let them into the house.

‘He really trusts you, this bloke. He seems a better person than Clive.’ Connor commented as they walked into the kitchen and Robert found some orange juice and started making toast. At the mention of Clive, Robert looked searchingly into Connor’s eyes.

‘So why did you sleep with him? You knew I was trying to set this up? And that I, I had a thing with him.’

Connor frowned.

‘He told me you’d gone back to Leeds. And he paid me.’

‘But you fancied him, too, no doubt. Not your usual client, was he?’

Connor stared back at Robert.

‘You really don’t get it, do you? You were the one who fancied him. Don’t you remember you came back to the house and you couldn’t stop talking about him? He should have been just a job. How do you think I felt?'

‘What do you mean?’ Robert looked confused.

‘It doesn’t matter.’

‘No, what do you mean?’

Connor turned away and played with some notes stuck to the fridge ‘I like you, Robert. A lot. I like you a lot.’

Robert felt his heart racing.

‘I probably never really had a proper relationship, not like you,‘ Connor went on while Robert stood leaning against the kitchen counter, listening ‘but I thought, I thought you were into me too. So, yes, I was upset when you came back, talking about him like a girl with a crush.’

Robert hung his head.

‘Then, when I thought you’d gone, I missed you. And I didn’t think I’d see you again. So, yes, I’m not going to lie,‘ Connor turned and looked at Robert. ‘I offered it up. I think in some stupid way I thought it would make me a little closer to you. Having something you had.‘ He sat down on the edge of the kitchen table and looked out the window at the gradually lightening sky. ‘When I couldn’t have you, I mean.’

Robert came and stood in front of Connor and learned forward. Connor looked up at him, then Robert reached out an arm and picked up his plate from the table behind Connor. He stepped back and put it in the dishwasher.

Then he stretched out a hand.

‘Come to bed with me, then.’ 

He led Connor upstairs to his single bedroom. The morning light shone through the window so Robert stretched over the bed to pull the curtains closed, leaving a strip of sky visible. 

They both undressed quickly and climbed into the bed side by side.

‘We can take it easy, we had a long night.’

‘Or we can just sleep. Don’t worry about it.’ Connor answered.

But with Robert’s erection pushing against his stomach he knew that wasn’t an option.

Robert rolled on top of Connor and ran his hand slowly down his body from his shoulders to his waist and hips and thighs, caressing him, looking into his eyes. Connor looked away feeling uncomfortable and Robert pulled his face back and looked at him again, speaking to him with his eyes. Connor looked back at him and half grimaced, half laughed. In turn he moved his hands down Robert’s back, letting the palms of his hands rest over his arse cheeks and enjoying the sensation of stroking over the smooth cold skin he found there.

Robert looked for his mouth and Connor kissed him back hesitantly, pulling in his chin until Robert pulled back his head and looked up at Connor. ‘Trust me. I missed this. ’ He murmured. ‘Kiss me hard. I want you to.’ 

He pulled Connor further down under him removing the pillow from the bed and then pressed his open mouth against him searching with his tongue, then moved his mouth to his throat and kissed him gently there too.

He moved back onto his knees, shuffling forward under Connor’s hips.

‘Lube?’ Connor asked but Robert shook his head. He manoeuvred Connor so he could reach his hole with his mouth. Running the tip of his tongue around Connor’s rim, he made a ball of spit and licked it onto his hole while Connor swore. Connor grabbed at the sheets and Robert whispered at him. ‘Let me hear you.’

As he licked with the flat of his tongue once again, Connor finally released a long moan, then another. Then he picked up his chin and ‘Robert, please,’ he begged so that Robert shuffled back and got ready to enter him.

‘Condom?’ Connor asked breathlessly.

‘I haven’t got one. I’ll pull out. I’m clean. Are you?’ Robert whispered.

‘I was three weeks ago, but … it’s a risk, Robert, for you. Don’t do it. Not with me.’

‘I want to.’

Robert pushed in. He waited, watching Connor’s face. Then he started to thrust, taking a steady pace. ‘Oh my God! You feel so good, Connor.’ Robert groaned.

They moaned together with each thrust. Robert kept it slow and steady, changing angles and slowing further as he came close. He stroked Connor’s cock and then Connor took over while Robert watched. Robert slowed right down, afraid to hurt him, only speeding up when Connor begged him to. Connor came saying Robert’s name as he rode his climax, and then Robert pulled out quickly and stroked himself until he came, too.

He found a towel at the end of the bed and wiped Connor’s stomach smiling at him with his eyes, then kissed his mouth and his nose and put his head onto his shoulder and his arm around his chest and let sleep envelop him. Connor looked at the ceiling and swore, feeling panicked. Whatever just happened was too much, much too much. He'd given too much away. He closed his eyes.

It was Marcus with his head around the door that woke them.

‘You missed your meeting. How do you expect to run a business like this, with your brains in your dick, Robert? Time to grow up.’

‘WH…’

‘So Clive and I handled it, but let’s hope you like what we talked about. And we also placed some job adds. You need more young men working on commission.’

Connor sat up. ‘So what time is it?’ he asked.

 ‘It’s two in the afternoon.’

‘Shit! Mickey!’ Connor pushed over Robert to get out of bed, grabbing at his clothes while Marcus beat a hasty retreat.

 


	14. Commitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clive wants to know if Robert is really committed to the new business. Connor worries about being late for Mickey.

‘I have to take the train to Manchester.’ Connor was shaking as he dressed. ‘It’s going to be early evening before I get back. He’s going to be so angry, Robert.’

‘Maybe Marcus could drive you to the station? That would save you some time.’ Robert sat on the edge of the bed watching him as he put his clothes on. He looked at his face closely. He was surprised to see what looked like real fear in Connor’s eyes. But after what Connor had told him yesterday he couldn’t help but feel more anxious.

‘Or stay here. Stay with me.’ He blurted out, spreading his arms in an appeal.

‘And do what exactly? I’m not old enough to work in your golden ticket escort agency. I’m sure Clive told you that at least. And he’d track me down.’

Robert got up from the bed and reached for Connor, pulling him into a hug, running his hands through his hair and then wrapping his arms tightly around his shoulders.

‘Look. You’ll be OK! He knew you were out last night. He knew you were with a client. Just tell him the client wanted to spend more time.’

Connor hesitated, putting his soft hands lightly on Robert’s bare hips. ‘I don’t know. I went out working on the street, soliciting. We set it up so Clive picked me up in his car. He was watching of course. He would have expected me back a long time ago. He would have understood an all nighter, but he would still have expected me back early this morning. He may even think I was a victim of some violent attack, by now.’

‘So, do you have money to give him?’ Robert asked. He lowered his voice and looked into Connor's eyes.  ‘Did he, Clive, pay you enough?’

‘Yes. I don’t know.  If I give Mickey a hundred, will he be happy? What would I average on the street? Twenty for a blow, thirty, forty at most for a fuck? Four, five clients would be eighty to a hundred twenty, only I still wouldn’t have been out all night.’

Robert hugged him again.

‘I'll give you another hundred. Then you pay for the train and give him a hundred and fifty. For fuck's sake he'll be pleased not angry. You’ll be fine.’ He lifted Connor’s chin and pressed his lips onto his mouth. ‘You’ll be fine. But you are so late anyway, please eat something quickly before you go.’

He started pulling on boxers, jeans, a sweater. He sent Connor downstairs and then took the hundred to give to Connor.

Once in the kitchen he slipped it in his jeans pocket and slapped his arse with a wink, keeping it light.

Of course Connor didn’t want to leave. Marcus’s house was like an oasis. And Robert was there. Marcus came in the kitchen when he heard them. He made them scrambled eggs on toast with bacon.

‘It needs to be super quick.’ Connor frowned.

‘It’s quick.’ Marcus smiled.

They stood shoulder to shoulder to eat.

Marcus left the room

 ‘What I said is true, you’ve swapped one pimp for another.’ Connor pointed out, ‘You had Mickey, now you’ve got Marcus and Clive, your fancy lawyers. Don’t kid yourself Robert.’

‘Well I prefer this.’

Then the unexpected happened and Clive turned up. He walked in the kitchen, Marcus on his heels.

Robert felt sick when he saw his face. Connor looked from Robert to Clive.

‘I should’ve left.’ He said in a low voice.

 ‘I’m not stopping, because I need to get home.’ Clive said.

Robert rolled his eyes. ‘To your husband, of course you do.’

‘Don’t you dare, young man!  I came to say I’m done with you!’

Robert stared back at him admiring the bruise on his nose, not meeting his eyes. Connor put his head down, sensing the upcoming conflict.

‘I’ve already thrown enough money away with this business. You are unreliable, Robert. You had one meeting to attend today, and you couldn’t even do that! I was wrong to back you. You see this?’ He pulled out papers from his work bag. ‘This is our contract.’

Clive took it in two hands and tore it down the middle.

‘Marcus. Robert is leaving now. Say thanks to Marcus, Robert.’

Robert rolled his eyes.

‘Clive…’ Marcus started to speak.

But Clive held onto to Robert’s collar and steered him out of the kitchen and down the corridor to the front door. He pushed him out with a knee in his lower back, keeping hold of him.

Once outside he pushed him against the wall.

Robert panted, Clive moved his face up close.

‘We are done Robert! This was a mistake. You need to leave now and don’t come back.’ He spat.

In spite of everything, Robert couldn’t understand why he could feel his cock swell and his trousers tighten. He hated Clive so much. He stared at his lips and looked up at his blue eyes.

Clive suddenly shook him loose and walked towards his car.

‘You’re not my Dad. You don’t get to do this to me.’ Robert shouted after him.

‘No? Because if I was I would probably thrash you. But you’re not worth a thrashing.’ Clive shook his head. ‘Bye Robert.’

Clive started the engine. Robert suddenly started to panic.

‘Don’t fucking drive away from me! I am worth it! I’ll prove it to you!’

 Clive lowered the car window.

‘You are a rent boy in love with another rent boy. You were so distracted by a boy who sells in on the street, Robert, you didn’t even come to your business meeting.’

‘I’m not in love with him. You keep saying that. I’m not. I don’t love him. I just feel sorry for him. He's nothing to me.’

He saw Connor then. Standing in the doorway.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 ‘I’m not in love with you.’ He shouted at Connor. ‘I never said I was in love with you.’

‘It’s OK. I know that.’ Connor said. ‘See you!’

He pulled up the zip on his jacket and started to walk away down the drive.

Robert’s chest rose and fell. He wanted to run after Connor and tell him he didn’t mean it. But he wanted Clive to stay too.

He saw Clive look down, smiling.

Then Clive looked at him again. There was no smile on his face this time.

‘You’re a liability. You’re not professional. Go home. Go back to Emmerdale.’

‘No.’

‘No? Then tell me what you want.’

‘I want this business.’

‘Go home, Robert.’

‘I can’t. I can’t go home. Not after what I’ve done.’ Robert’s face broke into tears. ‘I need this business. It’s all I have now. Please. Give me another chance. I won’t let you down. Please.’

Clive watched him. Then turned off the engine with a sigh. He stepped out of the car and walked up to Robert, who looked skywards, as tears ran down his cheeks.

Clive held Robert’s chin with his thumb and forefinger and shook his head. He pulled him into a hug.

‘Don’t let me down, again, Robert.’

Robert reached his arms around him, breathing in his familiar smell.

‘I won’t. I won’t let you down.’

Clive kissed his cheek and looked over his shoulder at Marcus standing by the door, watching, shaking his head.

‘OK.’ Clive said, pushing Robert back. ‘I’ll be in touch Monday. You go over the website with Marcus. If we need to change anything we will. Then go over the budget again. And then we can start interviewing escorts. And that sounds like an interesting task.’

He climbed back in the car and drove away.


	15. Escorts

‘James….’

‘So you’re not Marcus’s lover, the mechanic, you’re an escort. So Marcus wanted us to think he has a boyfriend but hired an escort instead. You played your role very well. You were good. Now I get why you came across so flirty. It’s your job, not just your natural charm.’

Robert shook his head.

‘You’re married’

James let out a hallow laugh.

‘That’s none of your business. Isn’t that a feature in your line of occupation?’

Robert wanted to tell him just how much it was his business, but he nodded reluctantly. Of course James was right.

‘Did Clive hire you, too?’ James suddenly asked.

‘WH… what?’ Robert feigned shock, but also needed some thinking time here. He could tell James the truth. All the truth.

‘Because I found the link to the website and your profile on his phone, so I wondered.’

Robert answered quickly.

‘Clive contacted me to arrange the date for Marcus. Marcus and I meet regularly now.’  He hesitated. Then added.

‘Is that why you hired me then, James, to catch out your husband?’

‘I was curious.’

‘And you wanted me to tell you what? How good it was when he fucked me in the arse? How many times we did it? What he shouted out when he came?’

Robert saw that all at once James relaxed as relief hit him. Clive didn’t top, and if Robert had slept with him he would know that. Robert watched his eyes.

‘You can’t blame me. When you are married to someone younger, you wonder.’

Robert stood up to leave. James held his wrist.

‘Hold on. Where are you going?’

‘Well you found out what you wanted so I may as well leave now.’

‘I think I paid for your company for an hour. I don’t think I’ve had my money’s worth yet.’

Robert sat back down. He could do this. Then he would look Clive in the eye and tell him what he’d done.

 

Clive had appeared on the Monday as promised. Robert had sat at a desk in Marcus’s home office with the laptop open.

‘Did you eat?’ Marcus had asked him.

Clive had lifted his arms and run his hands through his dark curls.

‘I’m OK. Let’s go over this and then I need to drive back.  It’s James’s birthday tomorrow. I want to be there when he wakes up.’

 ‘So.’ Clive said to Robert. ‘Tell me?’

Robert looked up.

‘I made a few changes.’ He said.

Clive raised his eyebrows.

‘OK. Like what.’

‘I spoke with the site designer. We made the site membership by invitation only.’

 ‘You’ll never get any hits at all.’

But business had started to trickle in.

 

Robert had met with a couple of clients already. He’d also employed a couple of students from the university, nice looking lads. In need of the income. Robert liked that they were smart. He’d sent one of the lads out with a client, Lawrence White, a business man acquaintance of Clive’s. The boy told him he just wanted to look, not touch. The other lad went out with a footballer. The cash was rolling in. Robert didn’t ask about the extras. 

'The escort fee comes to the company, you charge what you want for extras.' He explained.

The escort fee was five hundred pounds an hour. Clive had scoffed.

'No one will pay that.'

'They will.' Robert answered. 'People want to feel they have something exclusive.'

 

Then Robert had a client who was a woman. He was surprised. Confused even. He thought the website was pretty clear. Then Marcus pointed out she was trans. She was beautiful, and the sex was too exciting and Robert was worried that he wouldn’t be able to hold out for her, but she said she wanted to see him again, so in the end he was chuffed with himself.

And then he got James.

‘Come near me then.’ He said to Robert.

‘This doesn’t feel right.’ Robert answered. He wanted to hurt Clive so much, but he felt sorry that James would hate this.

‘An escort with a conscience. I think you’re in the wrong profession.’  James scoffed.

‘It doesn’t mean anything to me. But you seem like a nice person,’ Robert shrugged again ‘Maybe this will hurt you more than it will hurt him.’

‘You think I don’t do this?’

‘It’s none of my business.’ Robert answered.

 ‘Take your top off for me, then, Robert.’ James spoke quietly, indicating his T-shirt.

Robert had waited for this opportunity, he would pay Clive back for what he had done, but he felt light, off kilter, as his adrenaline started to kick in, not the cold satisfaction he’d promised himself.

 He took the hem of his t-shirt in his hands and pulled it off over his head.

James looked at him nervously and so Robert moved closer to him. He took James’s hand and guided it over his chest. Then all at once James moved his thumb stroking slowly against each nipple. Robert held his breath. James looked at his face and then leaned forward, letting his tongue roll over the hard nub of first one them the other, sucking gently while Robert let out a low moan and placed his hands around James’s shoulders.

Now he needed James to kiss him, so he held his face, looking for the kiss.

‘You OK?’ he whispered. ‘We can stop now.’

James shook his head.

‘Please.’

Robert hastily undid his trousers, pushing them to his knees.

 ‘Wow’ James said and steered him to his mouth.

Robert threw his head back, surrendering to James’s tongue as he took him in his mouth, deep into his throat. Robert cried out with the pleasure.

‘Fuck me, then, James.’ He said. ‘If that’s what you want.’

James undid his trousers. Robert lowered himself onto his lap, taking his shaft inside him.

When he came he whispered Connor’s name.

‘For you, boy. For you.’

After James paid him a thousand pounds. Five hundred for the escort fee and five hundred Robert wanted for the fuck.

‘Don’t tell Marcus.’ James said.

‘I won’t tell anyone.‘ Robert replied.


	16. Marcus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Robert's business becomes profitable he ponders his relationship with Marcus.

The following month, in one week, Robert’s company earned over ten thousand pounds in escort fees.

 Robert already knew in his gut that he could triple that and then beyond. The two university students he had recruited introduced Robert to two more friends who were also interested in earning money to support their education. As with the previous students, Robert vetted them carefully, as well as the legal checks for criminal records, he gave up time to hang out in the union and pick up gossip. He didn’t want any trouble.

The boys he wanted to work with needed to be attractive but without being flamboyant. In a crowd they wouldn’t stand out other than having nice eyes, a shy smile and, on closer inspection, a model physique. Robert oversaw their photo profiles for the website, going together with each boy one by one to get this done.

At the photo studio, the students were self-conscious, which was how Robert wanted them to be. Robert had the opportunity to chat with them, find out a bit more about their personal lives and ambitions, while at the same time he could check out the full product he was selling without actually having to say directly, _take your clothes off for me._

And while the photographer progressed from photographs in chic outfits to nudes, Robert’s thoughts turned to his own skinny rent boy with his go-to-bed eyes. He hadn’t seen him since the day he took the train back to Manchester. He couldn’t and wouldn’t ask Clive, who he had seen less and less and lately only in a business capacity. For the moment he would wait, but when he had a bit more money and independence he would go and find him.

And independence was a serious consideration. He could start to pay himself a salary, and from the salary, he would be able to afford to rent an apartment.

And then he would stop being a burden to Marcus, Marcus, who had always had Robert’s back, who worked long hours, but still made time to listen to Robert carefully and respond with advice. He was a private person, but kind, too. Robert wondered how he could be friends with the manipulative power house that was Clive. They were such opposites, but perhaps opposites attract.

Robert wasn’t sure that he wanted to be alone, that he wanted to leave Marcus at all.

He sat in his bedroom, considering his options. Perhaps he could start to pay rent to Marcus and then he could stay? In actuality he had no idea how Marcus felt about him leaving. Maybe he wanted his privacy and home back?

Robert opened the wardrobe, where he’d hung the clothes that he’d bought for the escort work. There were other clothes hanging there, presumably they belonged to Marcus. Robert took out a brushed cotton shirt and put it on. He didn’t figure Marcus would mind.

He went downstairs.

Marcus came through to the kitchen from the study where he’d been working.

 Robert saw his face all at once drain of colour.

‘What?’ He asked with concern. ‘Did something happen?’

Marcus placed a steadying hand on the kitchen counter.

‘Where did you get the shirt, Robert?’

‘Um, it was just in the wardrobe in my room. Did I do something wrong?’

‘No, no! You did nothing wrong! But it was Logan’s shirt…,  my husband’s shirt.’

‘Oh my God. I didn’t think. I can go and change.’

‘No, don’t take it off.’

Marcus put a hand on the soft cloth on Robert’s shoulder and stroked it gently.

‘It suits you.’

Out of the blue, Marcus leaned down and closing his eyes he brushed his lips against Robert’s. For a moment his mouth opened exploring the deeper warmth inside. Robert’s heart suddenly raced.

Marcus pulled back.

‘God. I’m so sorry. I promised myself I wouldn’t do that.’

Robert reached out a hand and held Marcus’s wrist gently and looked in his eyes.

‘You know I would do anything for you? Anything!’

‘Thanks’ Marcus answered. ‘But this was a mistake.’

Later, Robert put his head round the study door.

‘I’m going to call it a night.’ He said.

Marcus was looking out at the darkness of the garden through the French windows.

Robert stepped into the room and approached him, leaning over he placed a hand on each shoulder, affectionately.

‘Need a massage?’ He asked quietly, applying a gentle pressure with his fingers.

Marcus closed his eyes slowly with appreciation and let Robert knead his shoulders. He looked up at him.

‘I haven’t been with anyone since Logan, you know. It’s been a year.’

Robert nodded. He put his arms around the front of Marcus’s shoulder and kissed his cheek.

‘If you’re ready and you want me. I’m here for you.’

Marcus patted his arms.

‘Go to bed Robert, if you’re going.’

On Friday night when Robert arrived late back from a client as he prepared for bed he heard voices upstairs. Later he heard noises of love making.

In the morning at breakfast he heard Marcus at the door, saying goodbye to someone.

When Marcus entered the kitchen he raised his eyebrows.

‘You met someone!’

Marcus smiled, he looked suddenly younger, stronger.

‘I paid someone.’ He corrected Robert.

Robert raised his eyebrows.

‘Why? I told you. I would always be here for you.’

‘And ruin our friendship?’ Marcus smiled. ‘I wouldn’t want that to happen.’

He kissed Robert’s cheek.

‘Thanks’ Robert answered surprised. ‘Neither would I.’


	17. Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is in trouble and so Robert takes an amazing leap of faith to change both of their lives forever.

 ‘I got a call from my contact at social services.’

Robert frowned at Marcus who had a hand on his shoulder, his thumb and fingers gentle against Robert’s bare skin, gently shaking him in an attempt to wake him from deep sleep.

‘It’s Connor.’

‘WH… what?’

'He’s in intensive care. His condition is critical. She said to be prepared, Robert, he might not make it. We need to hurry.’

‘My God.’

 

In the hospital, Robert told them he was Connor’s boyfriend, but they wouldn’t allow him into intensive care to see him.

‘I’m sorry. We have no proof of your relationship. The police have told us not to let anyone near him.’

Robert ran his hands through his hair.

‘This is ridiculous. He can’t be all alone. Not now. He has nobody.’

They were hardly able to get any information about Connor’s injuries until eventually, through his contacts, Marcus gained them the access they had been denied.

By that time Robert was distraught and exhausted with nervous energy, listening to the doctor describe his condition.

‘He’s sustained multiple injuries, with trauma to the head, he has a fractured skull and there is swelling that is putting pressure on the brain, he also has a fractured collar bone and ribs, and a broken wrist and fingers.’

Connor was unconscious, and wired up to machines.

 Robert sat next to him and stroked the back of his hand with a finger.

He turned to Marcus.

‘I’m going to kill the person who did this!’

 

Marcus went to get coffee.

Robert leaned forward to get closer to Connor.

‘Please fight.’ He whispered, ‘You’re tough. Look at what you’ve been through, already? You can do this!’

He sat back again.

‘You saved my life, that night, in the rain. I wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for you. So don’t you dare give up on me, now! I’m so sorry. I should’ve never have let you go back. I swear Connor, after this. I’ll look after you!’

Robert felt a familiar hand on his shoulder.

 He turned to see Clive, his face frowning.

‘Robert?’

Robert started to shake. He let himself be held in Clive’s strong arms.

Finally he moved back from the embrace.

‘I just don’t understand. Why now? Was this Mickey?’

‘I’m going to find out.’ Clive answered.

 

After forty eight hours, Connor woke up. When the doctor and nurses had finished sorting him out, they allowed Robert to come near him.

‘Hey!’ Robert said.

‘Why are you here?’

‘Boyfriends aren’t we?’

Connor turned his eyes away.

 ‘Just go away, Robert!’

‘I’m not going anywhere. Get used to it!’

 

A while later Robert asked him.

‘Who did this to you?’

Connor didn’t answer.

‘Was it Mickey?’

He waited, but there was no reply.

‘You can’t go back to him. Not after this.’

Later he asked him again.

‘Why?’

Connor didn’t answer again.

‘Just tell me will you?’

‘What difference will it make?’ Connor asked.

 

After Connor was moved out of intensive care, Robert continued to visit him each day. Back at Marcus’s, Clive came round with information.

‘It was Mickey. My police friends found some informants. Connor made his own arrangements with some clients. Mickey found out.’

Robert stood up and covered his face before running his hands through his hair.

‘How could anyone do something like that? How could he? The scum!’

Marcus rested a hand against his back to calm him.

‘So what will happen?’ he asked quickly. ‘They’ll arrest him?’

Clive shook his head.

‘Sorry. They can only arrest him if Connor gives evidence.’

Robert scoffed. ‘He’s never going to do that.’

‘They also say Connor is at risk. Mickey won’t leave it there.’

‘So what can we do? Clive, we have to do something! ’

Clive spoke very quietly.

‘What do you want to do Robert?’

Robert swallowed.

‘I want… I want to….‘  He hesitated. ‘I don’t want Connor to be at risk anymore.’

The next day Clive arrived with a small brown parcel. He took Robert into Marcus’s study. He opened the parcel and took out a prepaid disposable mobile phone.  His hand was shaking. Robert looked at his face questioningly.

Clive called a number and spoke.

‘I want someone taken out. His name is Michael Shields, known as Mickey. It’s a Manchester address.’

Clive held on to Robert’s arm.

‘How will I know when the job’s done?’

‘OK. And the payment?’

‘I’ll have that in cash.’

He hung up. His face was pale. He put a hand on Robert’s cheek.

‘How much?’ Robert asked.

‘Fifty thousand.’

‘How will I pay you back?’

‘You won’t. This was me. It was me Robert. It was me that Connor saw. This is my responsibility. My recklessness. ‘

Robert looked back at him in confusion then closed his eyes.

‘You? Again?’

‘Because I could. Because you told him you didn’t care about him that day, so he gave up on you.'

‘He nearly died.’ Robert said. ‘Does he mean something to you that you can’t keep away?’

Clive shook his head.

‘I’m sorry. I’m not a bad person. I want to put it right. But I could never have guessed this. I’m not Mickey, Robert. I’ll make it up to you.’

 

When Marcus got home he looked at them both.

‘Did I miss something?’

‘Everything is fine.’ Robert answered. ‘We were talking about how we can look after Connor when he leaves hospital.’

‘Social services want to put him in a foster home. He needs people who can look after him.’

‘I can look after him. ‘ Robert said.

 

A few weeks later, Robert and Connor went to the airport by taxi.

Clive was there to meet them. They transferred to another vehicle that drove them onto the airport strip where a private plane was waiting for them.

‘Where are we going?’ Asked Connor

‘Edinburgh’ Robert replied

‘Nice! Being married to a man with a plane!’ Robert addressed Clive.

‘I know what you think of me, Robert. But I didn’t marry him for money. I love him, believe it or not. ‘

Robert grimaced.  ‘All that infidelity? ‘

‘Just me testing fate, maybe. I don’t know. Maybe I can’t believe how lucky I am so I feel compelled to play a game of risk. Some sort of Russian Roulette.’

Robert nodded.

At the Edinburgh hotel, Robert unpacked their suits.

 ‘Robert, what’s going on?’ Connor asked.

 ‘Promise not to over-react?’

‘What?’

‘We’re getting married.’

‘WH…’ Connor laughed and then looked at Robert as if he’d lost his mind.

 ‘Of course, if that’s alright with you. I can’t actually force you. I am aware of that.’

Connor sat down his hands spread out on the bed for support.

‘Why? I don’t get it.’

Robert shrugged.

‘I want to protect you, and if we’re married it gives us some legal status. I mean, me, like if you’re ill, or you get arrested, or anything really… I don’t want to be in the same situation again, you in intensive care and the hospital refusing to let me see you. Or, the social trying to send you to a foster home, where they know you won’t stay, anyway. I want you to stay with me. For a bit at least.’

Connor looked confused.

‘Look. It’s not exactly a marriage, although it’s legally the same. It’s called a civil partnership. And you don’t have to say I love you or anything like that.’

Connor spoke quietly.

‘But I do … love you.’

Robert looked away. The Edinburgh sky was grey with a scattering of seagulls surfing in the wind.

‘No, you don’t mean that.’

Connor nodded.

‘We’ve just been through a lot.’ Robert added.

‘You’re right.’ Connor answered.

There was a knock on the door. It was Clive.

‘You need to hurry. There’s a lot of traffic.’

The registry office was crowded. Clive paid a flower seller at the entrance, buying three button holes which he fitted, patting Robert’s cheek.

‘Cheer up. It’s your wedding day.’

The ceremony was quick. Clive handed over two regular gold bands.

Robert didn’t look Connor in the eyes as he slipped the ring over Connor’s slender fingers. He watched their hands as Connor did the same, holding his hand with his familiar tender touch.

When the registrar told them they could kiss, Clive looked away.

Robert hesitated, then leaned forward. Their lips met briefly and Robert tasted salt, he looked inquiringly at Connor’s eyes and saw the tears welling there.

He pulled him close and spoke into his ear.

‘I promised you I would look after you. I want to give it a chance.’

Connor nodded, for a moment Robert felt his weight leaning into him and then he pulled back.

Pushing his hair out of his eyes, Connor laughed.

‘So this my chance?’


	18. Robert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert's company thrives and his unconventional relationship with Connor persists. What will he want for the future?

Robert lay on his back on the bed, both hands resting lightly on Connor’s head, stroking his hair. Connor’s tongue flickered around his cock with precision, knowing just where to linger and where to stroke. When Connor paused, Robert couldn’t stop himself from begging him.

 ‘Go on! Go on!’

 Connor moved his fingers coated in lube back to Robert’s hole, and gently massaged around his rim again, smiling at Robert’s moans as they increased in intensity.

He knelt back for a brief moment, admiring his handiwork as his eyes scanned Robert’s body spread out before him. He took in his darkened eyes and open red mouth, his long limbs, slack and surrendered on the sheets. He reached forward and tugged Robert’s hips further down. Robert reached to hold up a leg with one hand, the other hand clinging to the sheet, while Connor pushed his tongue inside the hot ring of muscle deeper and deeper.

‘Oh My God!’ Robert moaned in ecstasy, his fingers leaving white marks where he clutched at his thigh.

Connor paused and whispered.

‘Are you going to come on my tongue?’

He placed his slender fingers around Robert’s shaft and felt the hard tightness. He stroked him, careful not to take him over the edge too soon, and lowered his mouth again.

Increasing the pace with his tongue, he slid against Robert’s ring as he thrust inside. Pausing and caressing, he gently guided Robert higher, listening to his moans as they increased in pitch and intensity.

All at once Robert was there. Connor saw his body go rigid, and the muscles spasm around his tongue as Robert cried out noisily through his climax. His creamy white cum poured from his cock over his stomach.

‘Oh God!’ he breathed again and again, his chest rising and falling.

 Connor grinned and reached for his fingers, touching them affectionately. He moved his mouth up and licked up the white cum from around Robert’s groin. He slid upwards and pressed his mouth against Robert’s, letting his tongue feed cum into his mouth, laughing.

They lay pressed closely together in each other’s heat.

‘Thanks.’ Robert said eventually.

He reached down and felt Connor’s rigid cock in his hand.

‘Now then.’ He smiled. ‘About that.’ Robert shuffled down the bed.

 

Robert wasn’t asking any questions about his sexuality anymore. He liked sex with men. He wasn’t gay, but sex was sex, and with Connor it was something else.

 

They’d been in the apartment around six months now. Robert’s company was generating an income of between eighty to a hundred thousand pounds a month. After costs and overheads and tax he was able to split a substantial income with Clive and Marcus, and he’d recently bought himself a pretty nice car. Not flash, like Clive's, but maybe one day he hoped.

Two weeks later, Connor would turn eighteen. And then he could start to work for Robert, too.

Since Edinburgh they had never mentioned the civil partnership, to each other or to anyone else, but Robert was relieved knowing it was there.

When they’d got back from Edinburgh, after only a couple of days, Connor had disappeared. Robert had nearly pulled his hair out with worry.

‘He’ll have gone to Manchester.’ Clive told him.

‘Why? Why would he do that? He’s got me now. I don’t understand.’

Connor was gone for over two weeks. Clive had his police connections out looking for him.

Nobody found him, and he came back to Marcus’s alone, turning up one day, looking thin and pale and spaced out.

Robert was furious. He put him in a bath and sat next to him while he washed.

Eventually Connor spoke.

‘You didn’t tell me Mickey was dead.’

‘Is he? Oh my God.’ Robert answered.

Connor looked at Robert’s face closely. Then looked down. Robert could see he was crying.

Robert shook his head in despair.

‘He nearly killed you. He would have.’

‘He was the only family I had.’

‘You have me.’ Robert said.

‘Only cos we’ve been through a lot.’

 

When they moved to the apartment Robert thought it would help Connor to settle down. But he continued to wander, going off for days at a time.

 Robert’s comfort was that if something happened he’d be more likely to find out.

Eventually he got used it.

They never got tired of each other’s touch. Robert would long for Connor if he was away. When he was near, there was an inevitability about the fact that their bodies would come together irresistibly.

Connor never talked about love again, but when they had sex they couldn’t get much closer.

 

After he turned eighteen, Connor’s absences became longer so that Robert spoke to him.

‘I can’t employ you if you are not reliable.’

‘Don’t employ me then. I’m earning enough by myself.’

‘You’re sure?’ Robert looked at him.

‘I need my own place, Robert.’

‘Can you pay rent?’

‘I can give it a go, with some help.’ Connor winked.

So Connor moved out.

Eventually, Robert met a girl.

He spoke with Clive.

‘I need out. I need a new identity.’

‘OK. Let me help you.’


End file.
